


Maid for You

by Anni_Midnight



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni_Midnight/pseuds/Anni_Midnight
Summary: Mickey is a famous actor, Ian is a struggling singer who works for a cleaning service to make ends meet.





	1. Sexy Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this fandom and fairly new to writing in general. This is something I wanted to post and see if anyone might be interested in more. Also in this AU, Mickey and Mandy are not related. I love her dynamic with Ian and her being Mickey's sister wouldn't work for this story. Please be honest but gentle with me. Thank you :)

Ian lugged the heavy bucket of cleaning supplies back out to the company car he was driving. He swore that thing weighed as much or more than he did. He figured all those supplies were necessary though, the pent house apartments and the houses they had him cleaning were enormous to say the least. He never understood why people wanted to have places that big. They had way more space than any one person could ever use on their own and nine times out of ten, there was only one person living in the places that he cleaned.  
Actors, singers, producers, people that had more money, obviously, than they knew what to do with. Made him sick to think about it. They had paintings, sculptures and furniture in these places that cost more than his whole studio apartment.  
He shook his head and smiled to himself. If he ever made it big with his singing, like he hoped he would, he wouldn’t let it go to his head like these people had.  
He hopped into the car and headed off to the main office so he could drop off the company car and pick his up. He needed to get back home and get ready for his gig later that night.

******

The lights in the club were dim. He was still backstage trying to calm his nerves, he was up next. He couldn’t understand why he even got nervous anymore, every time he got on stage the knots in his stomach would automatically loosen themselves and he would throw himself into his music.  
“Come on Ian.” He whispered to himself. “You’ve got this. You do this all the time. Just go out there and give it your all, just like always.”  
Just then he heard the music go quiet and the D.J. announce, “Put ya hands together. Now coming to the stage, Ian Gallagher!” Followed by light cheering.  
He drew in a deep breath and walked confidently out in front of the crowd to begin his set. This is where he felt at home.

******

Deep in the back of the club, in one of those V.I.P areas, sat Mikey Milkovich. He was one of the hottest actors out right now. He couldn’t go anywhere without being recognized. He had barely gotten into this place unnoticed.  
He had pulled a baseball cap down over his head and covered his eyes with an oversized pair if sunglasses. Of course he had his usual crew with him, Tyler, Jordan, and Iggy. 

Tyler was what you could call his bodyguard. Course Mickey never felt like he needed to be protected, but Tyler was an old friend and if he could give him a steady job, he wasn’t gonna say no to that. Besides, it was kinda nice to have a friend around. Jordan was his manager. She was a hard-ass most of the time but he couldn’t complain. She had helped make him into the big time star he was now-a-days. Then there was Iggy, his South side asshole of a brother. Mickey couldn’t stand ninety percent of what came outta Iggy’s mouth but he was his brother and the two remaining Milkovich’s had to stick together. Besides, he only had to see Iggy for a couple of days every six months or so, since he had moved to New York a few years ago.

Iggy never had anything nice to say about his baby brother becoming an actor for a living. He always made some smart ass comment about him “going soft” or “being a pansy-ass”. But his big brother never seemed to mind when he took him out on the town. Seems that just being able to say he was Mickey Milkovich’s brother caused women to drop their panties. They would practically undress themselves for Iggy when he showed up somewhere with his brother. Mickey never would get that, he guessed. He didn’t know what it was about celebrity status that had girls falling all over themselves to try to sleep with him. It did help him keep up his appearance though. He was thought of as a womanizer, and Jordan made sure that people were always talking about which star actress he might me sleeping with next. It was good for business, she always told him. 

Tonight was no exception. Jordan had arranged for him to meet with some other hot actress. He couldn’t remember her name, Jennifer something he thought. It didn’t really matter to him though, she would be just another name-less, face-less girl to him. Someone just to keep the tabloids talking. Of course that meant they’d be talking about her to, so he figured it was always a win-win for both parties.

She had been sitting there making small talk, flirting with him. He never paid much attention to any of that. The longer the night went on, the more the alcohol flowed, the closer she got to him. By this point she had pushed herself right up beside him and began kissing on his neck and running her hands all over his body. He let his mind drift, just like he usually did in this situation.

The music caught his attention; it was live tonight, instead of just the D.J. This gorgeous, tall, broad-shouldered red head was up there singing his heart out. He couldn’t help but notice how stunning he was. His bright red tuft of hair shown like fire in the spotlight. He had on a hunter green V-neck shirt that was just tight enough to show the perfectly chiseled muscles of his chest and stomach. He was squeezed into what he was sure as the tightest pair of black jeans he had ever seen in his life.

He had to say, the view was amazing. It was nothing compared to his voice though. He had him in a trance as he listened to the sound of what he knew had to be an angel fallen to earth.

******

Now I’ve got friendships to mend  
I’m selfishly dispossessed  
You don’t wanna be my boyfriend  
And that’s probably for the best  
Because that, that gets messy  
And you will hurt me  
Or I’ll disappear  
So we will drink beer all day  
And our guards will give way  
And we’ll be good

******

A nibble on his ear brought his mind back to his body. She had moved herself so that she was straddling him, her short black dress riding almost all the way over her hips. He ran his hands up her thighs, over her hips and positioned his hands so that he had one hand on each side of her ass. She ground herself down into his lap and he could feel himself growing harder, pushing against his zipper until he thought it might give way from the pressure. She’d never know that it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the ginger god up on stage.  
“Let’s get outta here” he purred into her ear.  
He followed her out, right through the mob of paparazzi that was waiting to rush them. Just before the door closed, he snuck another quick glance of the singer up on stage. He really wished it was him that he was taking home.

******

“UGH!” He sat back on his feet. He was so tired of being down on his hands and knees scrubbing floors and working his fingers to the bone for some pompous ass celebrity or another. It just wasn’t fair at all. He was doing everything he could, singing in crowded clubs and bars and anywhere that would let him. He was working his ass off trying to make it, trying to have someone recognize him for his talent. Seemed like the harder he tried, the less people appreciated him. He knew none of the people he cleaned for appreciated how much work he put into making sure everything was spotless. With his singing, seemed like less and less people were appreciating him for that either. Just like his last show a couple nights ago, he had only been a few songs in when some famous, arrogant jackass decided it was time to leave.  
Of course everyone’s attention had left him and focused on that asshole. Jerk! He had ruined the rest of his set.

He sucked it up and continued the little bit of scrubbing he had left so he could leave.  
He didn’t have a show tonight, but he did have plans and he hoped that would be able to get his mind off things for a while.

********

He was standing in his tiny bathroom, trying to get his hair to sit just right on his head. It was useless really. His untamely locks have a mind all their own, they do whatever they please and he was always better off just to let them be.

“Mandy! Come ‘ere!” he yelled. 

Mandy was his best friend. She had been the first person he had met when he moved here. She had just moved in the apartment across from his two months or so before he moved in. They had gone on what Mandy had thought was a date or two and she had briefly entertained the idea of being something more than friends, but then Ian had broken the news that she was most definitely not his type. She had been devastated for a short time but then she realized they were better as best friends anyway. They had been almost joined at the hip for the past few years.That’s why Mandy had suggested they go out and have a good time tonight. She knew how stressed he was with everything and wanted him to be able to just blow off some steam. 

“Yeah Ian?” she asked.

“What do ya think?” he squealed. He held his arms out by his sides and did a little twirl. He was wearing a skin tight black polo shirt and painted-on skinny jeans. She could practically see the outline of his dick in those things. 

“Amazing. As always.” She mumbled with a grin. She meant it, he did always look amazing. 

“Why thank you.” he quipped, bowing down in a curtsy, flashing his signature blindingly bright smile.

He grabbed his jacket and Mandy’s arm as they headed out. Tonight, he was going to have a blast and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

******

Mickey stood there in the shower, letting the water rush down over his face and down his body. This is where he generally did all his deep thinking, the shower. Seemed like the only place he could get some peace and quiet lately. He had just wrapped up filming on his latest movie and was hoping to just rest for a while, but Jordan had other plans. She had had him out with a new actress every night for the last three nights. He had put his foot down on that tonight though. He was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do tonight whether it be sit at home in his damn boxers or going out somewhere and she wasn’t gonna say a damn thing to him about it.

His mind kept going back to that sexy fucking red head he had seen singing the other night. He wished he knew who he was, but he hadn’t even had the forethought to find out his name. He had no idea that he would be invading his thoughts like he had been. Now he couldn’t think of anything else.  
His fiery red hair framing his head like a halo. His bulging pecs just barely hidden beneath that tiny piece of green fabric he was trying to pass off as a shirt. His perfect ass in those tight fucking black pants. 

Damn it Milkovich! He cussed himself as he looked down, his arousal now very evident, again. He knew better than to let his train of thought stray to him, but he just couldn’t help himself. That fucking redhead was just so fucking sexy.

He reached down, stroking back and forth, as the water continued to trickle down over his body. Picturing that hot ass man in his mind, he pleasured himself, just like he had had to do the yesterday and the day before.

******

It was very different being here when he wasn’t on the stage. He had taken Mandy’s advice on where to go, seeing as how she tends to know more about the club scene than he does. When he’s doing his shows, she’s always there to support him, so she knows which ones are worth their time tonight.

He did have to admit, he was thoroughly enjoying himself so far. Of course it probably helped that he had been given four drinks by this point. Guys always fell all over themselves to buy him drinks when he went out. Hell, if he was honest, women bought him drinks just as often. He wasn’t much of a drinker, so he usually turned them down or let Mandy have them when the guy wasn’t looking. But tonight he wanted to just forget for a while; he wanted to have as much fun as he could. As of right now he was. He had dragged his friend out to the dance floor and was spinning, twirling, and dancing away with her. They were laughing and didn’t even notice any of the guys, or girls that had tried to cut in on their dance. When he finally got a little tired and thirsty, they went to take a seat at the bar so they could catch their breath.

******

Mickey had decided that he wanted to go out that night. He didn’t want anyone to recognize him so he stuffed a ball cap down on his head and donned some enormous sunglasses. It wasn’t the best disguise but it would do the trick. 

He had made it into the club with no problem. He was walking across the room when something caught his eye. Everybody was watching somebody on the dance floor. He moved in a little closer to see what was going on.  
His jaw almost hit the floor and his heart started feverishly trying to beat its way right out of his chest. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was him. The singer from the other night that he couldn’t get out of his head. He was right there in front of him. 

He watched as he and some dark haired, scantily clad girl walked over to the bar and sat down. Damn, he was even sexier than he remembered, and he didn’t know how in the fuck that was even possible. But it was, he was tossing his head back laughing hysterically and talking with that girl. The he flashed a huge, bright white grin and that was it. He had to go to talk to him, he had to find out who he was, he needed to know this man.

He drew in a deep breath and pushed his way through the crowd, hoping no one would notice him before he could get to him. He slid into the seat on the side opposite of where the other girl was sitting. He lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

The other man whipped around so fast he almost fell off the barstool he was sitting on. 

“Can I help you?!” he blurted with a very serious look on his face.

He couldn’t help but grin just a little as he slurred his words just a bit and hiccupped while waiting on his response. He was hammered, this should be interesting. Might make it a little easier to convince him to come home with him after all.

“I was just wondering if I could ask you your name?” he figured that was as good a way to open than any. Talking to men wasn’t really his thing, he usually was just there to get fucked which didn't require much talking on his part.

Ian stared into his glasses, trying to see his eyes, and scrunched up his eyebrows. That wasn’t what he was expecting from this guy. Most guys offered to buy him a drink or just skipped right to trying to grope him right there at the bar.

“Name’s Ian.” He said with a little half smile. “What’s yours?”

He slid his glasses down just a bit to let the redhead get a better look at him. 

“Oh my god! You’re Mic….”

“Shhh!” he cut him off. “I’m just trying to lay low tonight. Don’t really want people knowing that I’m here.”

“Why?” he asked. He was genuinely curious.

“Seems like I can’t go anywhere without cameras shoved in my face.” He said.

He nodded with understanding of what the guy was saying. He guessed if he ever made it he would miss his privacy too.

“When I was here the other night, I barely made it out the door before the flashes blinded me…” Mickey started before Ian interrupted.

“You were here the other night?!” he squealed. 

“Yeah I was here. I saw you singin’ and I’ve been thinking about yo…” he tried to get out but the red head interrupted him.

“So you mean you are the jackass that left in the middle of my set and ruined the rest of my night?!” he was shouting by this point. Everyone was starting to take notice of them.

It took him a second to respond. Nobody ever talked to him like that anymore and he was taken aback by it. “Well, yeah, I guess it was…”he still didn’t finish his thought before he interrupted again.

This time he had stood up on his barstool and made an announcement to everyone who had gathered to see what the problem was.  
“ATTENTION EVERYONE!” he screamed, stumbled a little, catching himself on Mandy’s shoulder before he continued. “I thought you all might be interested to know that this right here,” he said, pointing down at Mickey’s head as he tried to duck, “this is Mickey Milkovich!”

He had no more than finished saying his name before the girls were swarming him. He watched helplessly pinned to the bar as Ian hopped down, grabbed his friends arm and waltzed right out of the club. 

Although he should have been upset that this guy had fucked up his night out incognito, he figured now they were even. Honestly, he couldn’t help but notice how fucking hot he was when he was all fired up like that. Thoughts of what the angry sex with Ian might be like and how he’d love to be manhandled by him flooded his thoughts. He should have been ready to just let him go, he obviously didn’t want him. It wasn’t like he was in need of someone to have sex with, he could take his pick of pretty much anybody for that. 

But there was just something about that guy. He was drawn to him and he knew that he couldn’t let this be the end of it.


	2. Embarassment

The sun was beating down through the window by his bed. Why is it so bright?! He wondered as he blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the harsh light. 

He shifted his weight so that he was propped up on his elbows. That slight change of position made his stomach decide that now was the perfect time to empty its contents. He just barely threw himself over the edge of his bed before it was too late. He was fully expecting to have to clean the vomit off his floor later, but to his surprise, the small trash can from his bathroom was there. When there was nothing left in him to come out, he raised his head to get it back to his pillow. A piece of paper folded and standing on the bedside table caught his eye. There was also a box of tissue, he used on of them to wipe his mouth, and some Gatorade and two Tylenol along with the note. He flipped it open so he could read it.

Morning Fuckface,  
Left you a few things that I figured you’d need when you woke up. You drank like a fish last night.  
When you feel up to moving around, walk over to my place. I have some things to tell you.  
Mandy

Mandy. He laughed. He should have known. He had done the same for her a time or two when she’d had too much to drink at his shows. She really was the best friend he’d ever had. He took the Tylenol and a few sips of the Gatorade. He was definitely wanted to find out what she needed to talk to him about, but right now he could not move out of his bed. He’d sleep for a while longer and go see her later.

******

Mickey was awakened by Jordan ripping his blankets off him.

“The fuck ya think ya’re doin’?” he shouted. His voice was still raspy from the sleep that he’d just been enjoying.

Her mouth twisted into a grin. “Have fun last night Milkovich?” she said mockingly, tossing a paper at him.

He pushed himself up, resting his back against the headboard of his bed. He reached with one hand to grab the paper and with the other one he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was a tabloid, he was on the cover. Somebody had snapped a shot of that guy announcing his presence in the club. Ian, that was his name. He didn’t even notice the smile creeping across his features. 

“What are you smiling about?” Jordan barked. “You know things could have gone much worse for you! You can’t just go out on a whim without me or Tyler there, it’s dangerous.”

He only half heard what she was saying. His mind was too preoccupied with Ian. He just kept replaying the events of the night before and he still couldn’t be mad at him for what he had done. He was just sexy as hell when he got pissed at him. He figured he’d probably be sexy doing just about anything really.

He must have still been grinning like an idiot when Jordan’s voice broke into his thoughts. “What’s got you so happy today Mickey?” she blurted, still angry. 

He shook his head. “It’s this guy.” He said, pointing at Ian in the picture. “He’s the one that was singin’ the other night. I was tryin’ to talk to him…”

She interrupted him, “Mickey what the hell has gotten into you? You know full well that we are trying to maintain an image here and you risked going up to this man? You know we’re trying to keep up appearances! Do you know what will happen if the media had someone close enough to hear you hitting on this guy? They’d have a fucking field day!”

He knew what she was saying was true, but that was not what he wanted to do anymore. He understood the need to have your leading man wanted by every woman possible, it was just good business, but he was getting really tired of living that lie. He was really just ready to be himself at this point and pretending to fuck women every night was most definitely not him at all. 

“ ‘S not like that with this one.” He insisted “ Something different with him Jordan. He’s different.” He couldn’t quite figure what that was right now, but he was special.

“You’re serious?” she said, not quite believing what she was hearing from him right now.

He thought for a minute before he answered her. “Yeah, I’m serious and I need your help. I know he was singing the other night, and I know his name is Ian. Now I’ve got a picture of him, I need you to find him for me.”

She brought her gaze up to meet his eyes; she could see the desperation on his face. This was a new sight, Mickey “Most Eligible Bachelor” Milkovich chasing after a guy. She chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.  
“Yeah Milkovich, I guess I can help you out this time. Just don’t be going out without Tyler again.” She added that last part sternly.

******

Ian woke up for the second time that day. His stomach was still feeling uneasy but he drug himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tight tank top. He made his way across the hall to Mandy’s apartment.  
He didn’t knock, neither of them ever did. He just walked right in plopping down on the couch beside her, snagging a piece the pizza she was eating on the way down.

“So, how ya feelin’?” she said, half serious, half joking.

“I feel like I got hit by a bus!” he laughed.

“Yeah I guess ya do! Ya shoulda seen yourself last night Ian.” She teased.

He glared at her. He knew she had something else to say. She had that smug, “I know something you don’t know” look that she got when she was trying to keep something from him.  
She had never been good with that. He could read her like a book.

“Spill it Mandy! What is it?” he quipped, jabbing her in the ribs with his elbow.

She nearly spit out the sip of drink she had just taken. “Fuck, if you’re gonna try to beat it out of me..” she let that trail off. If looks could kill, she’d be dead on the spot with the daggers that were shooting from his eyes.  
She continued, “Did you know that you had a rather high-profile gentleman caller last night right before we left the bar?”

He looked at her quizzically. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The one and only Mickey Milkovich was trying to talk to you Ian.” She told him.

Then it was Ian who nearly spewed soda all over both of them. “WHAT?!” he choked out. “Mandy you are making that shit up! He’s fucking famous, and he has plenty of women to keep him busy. No freakin’ way he would approach a dude like me in a bar! You’re fucking lying!”

She knew he wouldn’t believe her at first, but she had proof to show him. She reached behind her and grabbed a copy of a tabloid. She never bought into anything those things said, but she’d seen this one when she was out picking up the pizza earlier. She flipped it over so he could see it.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was him, standing up in a barstool, bracing himself on Mandy’s shoulder and pointing down at a man in a ball cap and sunglasses. Based on the headline on the paper, it was none other than Mickey Milkovich. “Oh my fucking God Mandy!” he couldn’t hide the embarrassment in his voice. “What did I do?” His face flushed bright pink, and Mandy tried not to, but she let out a giggle.

“Well, he was just tryin’ to talk to ya and ya found out he was the one who screwed up your show the other night.” she said. “So ya called him a jackass, then ya stood on the chair and announced that he was there and we left while he got overrun with crazed fangirls.” She broke out in full blown hysterics. It had been pretty funny to watch him get so angry and know that it wasn’t directed towards her.

“Oh no!” he was mortified, “That’s fucking terrible! I can’t believe I did that shit to him. I feel so fucking bad!”

“Come on Ian,” she started, “It’s not like you’re ever gonna see him again.”

He nodded his head. She was probably right, he shouldn’t worry himself feeling bad about it, but he couldn’t help it. If he ever did come across him again, he would apologize.

******

Mickey’s phone rang. It was Jordan.

“Milkovich.” He answered.

“I found some info on your mystery man.” She teased. He could almost see the evil grin on her face through the phone.

“What is it?” he asked, urging her to continue.

“Name’s Ian Gallagher. He sings at night trying to break into that business and during the day he works for a cleaning service, cleaning mansions and pent houses.” She informed him.

“A fucking maid service?” he questioned.

“Yeah, a maid service. You sure this guy is worth your time Mickey?” she quizzed.

“Just text me the number to the place. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up the phone.

This could be his way to find him again. He didn’t know if it would work, but it was most definitely worth trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.. I know this is a short chapter. There will be more very soon, I will update as often as my crazy schedule will let me. (2 kids, nursing school and working)


	3. Encounters of the Sexual Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: anything in italics is either Ian singing or one of the boys thinking to themselves.

Several days had passed since he had embarrassed himself that night. He had been working himself nearly to death at his day job. Seemed like they kept giving him more and more places to clean.

He figured it was because the company was having a hard time finding reliable help. A lot of the other people working for the cleaning service just couldn’t resist the temptation of taking things from the expensive homes they were assigned.

He just had never been the type to want to take something he didn’t work for. He didn’t have much, but he worked his ass off to earn everything he did have.

It was that trait that kept him pushing to make it into the music industry with his singing. Sure he had thought about quitting a couple times before, he had been at this for years without a whole lot of success. He just made himself push through that doubt though; he knew that he couldn’t make it without putting in a fuck ton of hard work. So that’s what he did, he poured his blood, sweat and tears into it.

One day it would pay off, and even if he never made it big, he could be happy knowing that he had done everything within his power to make it. That would be satisfaction enough.

 

* * *

 

Mickey had finally worked up the nerve to call the maid service that Jordan said Ian worked for. He’d felt like a bit of a creepy fucker asking for him specifically by name, but he needed to make sure that he could see the red head again.

They had told him that Ian would be there Thursday or Friday that week.

Today was Thursday. He had spent the whole day either in his apartment or close enough that he could be back to it within ten minutes. He knew it seemed quite ridiculous for him to be so wrapped up in wanting to meet this man, but he was just so different than what Mickey was used to.

All the girls Jordan hooked him up with were just in it to get the publicity of being seen with him. They couldn’t care less about themselves really. They were just attention whores seeking out to use him to further their fame. Any of the men he’d been with recently, or ever really, if he was being honest with himself, had been nameless, meaningless, random sex. No one he would have ever thought about blowing his straight, leading man, most eligible bachelor cover for.

But this guy, Ian, he had to be different. He obviously wants to be known for his singing, and being linked to Mickey could help him further that agenda. Instead of throwing himself at the actor, like the majority of all the other people, he had called him out for fucking up his show and thrown him to the wolves so to speak.

It was obvious to him that Ian was very different, and that intrigued him. He wanted to know this man and know his story, he had a flame to him that Mickey knew could quite possibly burn him, but it was drawing him in anyway.

He shook his head, realizing that he was smiling at the thought of this guy. He needed to go get dressed, it was too late for Ian to come today, and he was going out tonight. He was taking Tyler with him this time though; Jordan had let him have it, several times, for going out alone.

They were just going to have a couple of drinks and blow of some steam together.

* * *

 

“MANDY!” Ian screeched from inside his small closet.

“What is it now?” she questioned.

She choked back a laugh as he emerged from the closet in nothing but his skin tight boxer briefs.

“ So.. Is that what you’re wearing for the show tonight?” Mandy teased. “Think you might get more attention than you bargained for.” She laughed.

“Mandy! Can you just fucking help me please!” he pleaded. “I don’t know what the fuck to wear!”

He did this often. It was almost some sort of pre-show ritual, sometimes he would just pick something out but most of the time she would have to do it. She really didn’t understand his dilemma in just choosing something, he could wear anything and look amazing, but she would oblige him and make the choice for him.

“Alright” She said, shaking her head as she stepped into the closet. “What about this?”

She stepped out holding up a tight, form fitting black V-neck T-shirt and a pair torn jeans with Ian’s pair of black combat boots.

“Perfect!” he squealed as he jumped up, throwing his arms around her neck.

“Better go put this on or you’re gonna be late Ian.” She urged him.

He slipped the jeans up, wiggling them over his slim hips and pulled the skin tight shirt over his perfectly toned abs. Then he slid his feet into the black army issue combat boots.

He stepped into the bathroom for a quick touch up of his hair; he brushed through it with his fingers trying in vain the tame it properly. He knew good and well that red mane could never be tamed.

With Mandy’s clothing choice and hair sitting almost how he wanted it, fucking sexy was very clearly the vibe he was giving off tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

 

His set had already started when Ian noticed a large portion of the crowd turn and focus their attention on whoever was walking in the door. The lights were fairly dim in there, but he could make out who it was, it was Mickey fucking Milkovich.

He wasn’t going to stop his show but, he made eye contact with him and watched as he made his way over to a more private spot in the back. This would probably be Ian’s only chance to let him know that he was sorry.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

He walked into the club with Tyler following closely behind him. They pushed their way through the mob of people trying to get to him.

About halfway across the crowd, he looked up and realized that Ian was up on stage. Holy shit, he was sexy a hell up there. That shirt had to be painted on, he thought; it hugged him in all the right places, that’s for sure. Then he saw those combat, now those were fucking hot. Mickey never really had a thing for military men so to speak, but damn if he wouldn’t let Ian fuck him wearing those and only those.

Ian’s green eyes piercing into his snapped him out of that train of thought. Ian was starring him down; looking as if he could see the dirty thoughts he had playing in his mind a few seconds before.  

Tyler cleared a table for them in the very back, sort of like a VIP section, so they sat there.

Mickey couldn’t break his gaze away from that gorgeous specimen of a man on stage. Something about him just pulled the brunette in and wouldn’t let him go. Then he focused in on his singing, he had the voice of an angel, he thought. That was until he realized the words she was singing.

_“I hope you don’t think it’s dirty_

_To be so selfishly flirty_

_My body and brain have been reelin’_

_From this unanswered sexual feelin’”_

Was Ian really singing about what he thought he was? No he couldn’t be, it was just Mickey’s mind still left in the gutter, he thought, until he continued.

 

_“You never thought this guy could make so much noise_

_I never thought I’d have such fun, no help from boys_

_I’ve got you pinned up against these mirrored walls_

_It’s in my head, I don’t worry ‘bout trips or falls”_

He still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This guy could not be talking about that.

 

_“I just pretend, just pretend you can feel me shake_

_I just pretend, just pretend but this next part’s not fake_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha”_

No, he was actually singing about masturbation. Holy hell, not much shocked him anymore, but this man was blowing his mind. How could anybody be that cute and sexy at the same time or look so innocent and sing words so dirty? Ian was a mystery to him and he had taken over his brain completely, not that he minded really.

He was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the man taking over his every waking though had finished his set and started making his way over to where they were sitting.

“Earth to Milkovich.” Tyler teased as he nudged him hard. “That dude over there wants to come back to speak to you, want me to let him in?”

Looking over in the direction Tyler had motioned, he saw that it was Ian.

“Hell yeah!” he blurted, not hiding his excitement at all. “Um, I mean, sure, let him in.”

He tried to regain his composure, but his friend just laughed at him.

Ian walked over, standing directly in front of him. “Can I talk to you for a second, Mr. Milkovich?” he asked.

He was thrown a little by the proper and polite way he was being addressed, with his fucking surname and everything. He really couldn’t figure this guy out just yet.

“Sure, but don’t call me Mr. Milkovich. That was my dad, don’t wanna be associated with that asshole. You wanna sit down?” he suggested, motioning to the place beside him on the bench seat.

The other man thought about it for a second, he was being really nice to him considering what a fucking dick he had been to him the other night. Ian had expected him to be ready to toss him

out of his area when he saw that it was him.

He sat down next to Mickey, turned so that his knees were facing him, almost touching the side of his thigh.

Ian was looking down at his hands in his lap, so he didn’t catch the actor gazing intently at his face. Mickey was still amazed by his beauty, he’d known plenty of gorgeous people, but nobody could even hold a candle to him. The freckled red head was stunning to him.

“Look,” Ian said, raising his eyes to meet the ice blue ones staring at him, “I’m really sorry for the way I treated ya the last time we met.”

He paused for a moment, fidgeting with the bracelet he was wearing.

“I was totally outta line.” he continued, “I was a fucking drunken hot mess, I’m sorry.”

He dropped his head, looking back down as he wrung his hands in his lap.

Mickey could tell Ian was truly bothered by his actions towards him, he felt a strong urge to make him feel better in that moment.

He reached one hand over, hooking his pointer finger gently under the edge of his square chin. He nudged his head up so that he could catch those gorgeous green eyes with his.

They were the deepest pools of green that he had ever seen before in his life. They looked so deep that he could probably get lost forever in them.

_Say something Milkovich!_ He thought.

“Well, I fucked up your set before.” He started, “So far as I’m concerned, we can just call it even.”

Ian was having a hard time figuring this guy out. Everything he knew about him, well his reputation really, made him out to be this womanizing, “sleep with any woman alive”, bad boy. This man sitting in front of her was nothing of the sort. He seemed to genuinely care that he was embarrassed and ashamed, and he had made an effort to comfort him. This guy seemed really interested in him, gazing longingly into his eyes and touching his face gently.

_Come on Ian, snap out of it. He’s just being nice to you, he’s not fucking gay. He fucks women. Well maybe he’s bi or something…NO just stop Ian._

“Oh..um..yeah, I guess we’re even then.” he mumbled.

“You were amazin’ up there tonight.” He said, catching Ian by surprise. “That one song, Jus’ Pretend, was it? That one was.. well it was somethin’. I really liked it.”

His cheeks quickly flushed enough to match the color of a damn fire engine, red as a stop light.

Mickey watched as his face flushed. He chuckled a little, he’d just been so confident on stage and now he was being shy.  

“You write that one yourself? It was really good.” He said, trying to engage Ian in any kind of conversation.

The red head’s lips curved into a slight grin. He knew it was silly to be bashful now, but for some reason he always did when it came to discussing such things, especially with someone like Mickey.

“Yeah, I did write it.” he mustered up the courage to talk to the brunette. “I write all my songs. You liked that one?”

“Sure did.” Mickey quipped. “Can’t believe it’d be too difficult for a guy like you to find somebody to uh.. to um…to help ya with _that._ ”

He could have slapped himself for saying that. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t the best with words anyway but Ian just had him all screwed up in the head. He was surprised he was even able to form a sentence at all.

He lowered his stare from Ian to the floor, catching sight of those fucking combat boots he was wearing again.

_I’d damn sure help you with that!_

Ian watched him as he lowered his eyes from his face, down his body, over his legs, resting on his feet. He could see a glimmer of something in Mickey’s eyes as he looked him over, desire maybe, that couldn’t be it could it? But he’d be damned if it didn’t look like it, he wanted him. It amused him a little to think about it, there were millions of women all around the world that would kill to be in his position right now.

Ian decided right then that he was going to have a little fun with this. He stretched his arms up over his head, letting his shirt ride up just enough for his tightly toned abs to peek out. He continued the over exaggerated show he was putting on until one of his arms came to rest on the booth behind Mickey’s shoulders.

Then he continued the conversation, “Well, you’d be surprised how little time I have to find a man, what with workin’ all day and singin’ all night.” He purred, playing coy with him, “Only one I can really depend on to get the job done is me.” Then he gave him a wink.

Ian could tell by the look on his face that other man was hanging on every word.

_Holy shit! He’s flirtin’ with you!_ Mickey thought. He was nearly drooling on himself by this point.

“ I- is that so?” he muttered. “Why don’t I get you a drink and we can talk about how I could possibly solve your problem?”

If there was one thing that Mickey was sure of, it was sex. At that, he was practically a pro. He knew exactly what he liked and if he couldn’t express his true self any other way, he knew sex was his thing.

Ian let that proposition just linger there between them for a moment. He knew then he definetly had not been misreading the signals Mickey had been sending out. He was for sure gay as hell and judging by the look in his eyes, Ian had him right where he wanted him. The actor was already imagining what he would like to do with him, or _to_ him.

Ian leaned over to where his lips where almost touching Mickey’s ear and whispered, “Thank you, but I think I’d better be going now.”

As he was pulling away from him, he brushed a light kiss on his cheek, and just like that he was gone.

He left Mickey there wanting more, and he could feel his gaze boring a hole in his back as he watched him leave.

He followed Ian with his eyes all the way until he was out of his sight.

This damn guy had woken up a desire deep in him that he didn’t even know was there. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. Not in just the physical sense, because there was something else to him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but this man was going to be his undoing.

And then it hit him. The singer would be at his place tomorrow through the maid service.

He needed to make this count, he needed to get to know him, to have him in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for the positive response I have gotten so far.


	4. The Metting

Ian was floating on a cloud as he made her way over to the company car to load it up for the day. He just kept replaying the events from the night before and he couldn’t believe that someone like Mickey Milkovich could be so interested in him. If he was totally honest with himself, the man seemed to be downright mesmerized by him.

He had been really surprised by how he responded to him too. It had been a long time, several years, since he had flirted with a man like that. In fact, the last one was Josh, and he turned out to just be his friend. They never even made it far enough to have sex, it truly had been far too long, he thought.

“What the hell are you doing Ian?” blurted Anni, one of her coworkers, snapping him out of his daydream of what it might be like to use Mickey to relieve his frustration.

“Oh, sorry.” he replied, blushing slightly as he realized he was getting into the wrong car.

 _Focus Ian._ He told himself. _You’ve got to be on your ‘A’ game today; you’re starting with a new client._

He took a deep breath and gathered himself before getting into his assigned vehicle and heading off in the direction of the new apartment he was supposed to be cleaning today.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had been up since very early that morning, probably the first time he had seen the sun rise in years. He’d been pacing the floor in his bedroom, contemplating the best way to go about seeing Ian again today.

He needed him to know that he was serious about getting to know him now, that he was interested in more than just sex with him.

_Not that he would mind Ian fucking him up against the wall, wearing nothing but those damn boots, screaming his name._

He shook his head. _Get it together Milkovich! You can’t fuck this up. Today might be your last chance with him._ He told himself.

He really didn’t know the first thing about dating, or even asking a man on a date for that matter. Every man he’d ever been with had really just been a one-night stand for the most part. He had sure as hell never had a relationship.

Then again, he’d also never met anyone like Ian. Something about the singer made him want to do this right. It simultaneously scared the hell out of him because what if he fucked it up and never got the chance to be with him.

He pushed that thought from his mind. He had to get this right. It never mattered with anyone else before but it definitely mattered with Ian.

He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do, but he could figure something out, he hoped.

 

* * *

 

Traffic was a nightmare that morning. It had taken him forty-five minutes to get to the new apartment he was cleaning today; it should have only taken twenty minutes.

He huffed as he lugged his supplies out of the car. He was thankful in that moment that his clients were never home when he came to clean; they didn’t want to have to interact with the cleaning staff. So he didn’t have to worry about being a few minutes late.

He made his way into the elevator and up to the top floor of the building.

 _Another damn penthouse._ He thought to himself. Then he sighed as he unlocked the door to go in.

This place was very different from most of the places he usually cleaned. For one, it didn’t really seem to need much cleaning. Everything was already neat and in place, there really wasn’t even much dust on anything. It was also decorated in a way that seemed strange to her. Nothing looked all that expensive; it all looked sort of worn and old. It actually looked more like a home than any of the other places he had ever been in.

He also noticed that there weren’t any pictures anywhere. Most of the time these rich celebrity types couldn’t get enough of themselves. He usually knew whose place he was in by the hundreds of picture they put up, blown up magazine covers, expensive hand-painted portraits and random collages of them from different movies or awards shows. He found it sickening how self-absorbed most of them were.

But this place, it was definitely different. It actually reminded him a little of his home back in Chicago. It had a kind of run down, old time feel to it. He decided that whichever singer/actor this placed belonged to couldn’t be that bad. He cracked a smile at that thought, before he continued on into the apartment to begin his cleaning.

Mickey had decided that his best bet for being able to pull this off would be to ask someone for advice. This was not something he did, so when he had called Tyler, the other man had been surprised to say the least.

Tyler was the only person he could think of that might be able to help him with this though. He was always doing sweet, romantic lovey-dovey shit for his wife Kayla. So Mickey figured he would be his best shot at pulling this off.

He had listened intently at everything his friend told him to do before he donned a baseball cap and oversized sun glasses so he could run out to grab a couple things the other man had suggested.

For the first time in his life, Mickey Milkovich was going to try to date a man. To say he was nervous was a gigantic fucking understatement.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Ian had made quick work of the penthouse. Just like he had figured when he first walked in, there wasn’t much to clean really. Now he only had two rooms left to do, a bedroom and what looked like some type of sitting room.

He started with the latter, lugging his supplies in and dropping them in the center of the room. This particular room didn’t really fit with the rest of the house. There were several antique looking chairs and chaise lounges scattered around the walls. There were more than a few various awards sitting on a shelf in one corner covered in dust and spider webs. This was obviously somewhere the occupant of this place didn’t go often, if at all.

His eyes continued to scan around the area around him, stopping when they fell on one of the most gorgeous grand pianos he had ever seen in his life. It was also antique looking; the wood was worn by time but still amazing. It had ornate decorations on top, above the keys. It was exquisite; Ian had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He found himself drawn to it; the need to play it overwhelming his common sense that he needed to finish his job and leave.

He sank down onto the bench seat and his fingers instinctively began dancing across the old ivory keys.

 

* * *

 

He made his way back up to his place, flowers in hand, one of Tyler’s ideas. Of course, Mickey had no idea what kind of flowers he might like, or if he would even fucking like flowers, but his friend had told him to pick out some that reminded him of Ian then if he asked he could always tell him that and he wouldn’t care what kind they were.

He shook his head as he went to put his key in the lock of the door, he couldn’t believe he’d let himself get talked into that idea. As he pushed the door open, he was caught off guard by the sound of a piano playing and the sweet, sultry voice that floated through his apartment like wisps of smoke, curling around him and tickling his senses. It was Ian, he was here, and the sudden realization that this was it hit him like a Mack truck. It was now or never, he knew as he was pulled towards the back of the apartment like a puppy on a leash as Ian’s voice reined him in.

He stopped in the doorway of the room, frozen in awe of the sight of the red head as he continued to lose himself in the music. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold; he had never seen anything so amazing. Him sitting there with his hands expertly moving across the piano in fluid motions, his eyes closed, and his body swaying to the music. Then his movement slowed as his lips parted, allowing his angelic voice to spill out over them and into the air.

 

_“Two hearts fading, like a flower_

_And all this waiting, for the power_

_For some answer, to this fire_

_Sinking slowly. The water’s higher._

_Desire”_

Desire. That word by itself perfectly described what Mickey was feeling for him right now. He leaned to his right, fully expecting to brace himself on the frame of the door, not realizing that he had stepped into the room several feet, drawn in by this man sitting in front of him. He nearly fell completely over, knocking down a shelf as he caught himself, dropping the flowers in the process.

The singing stopped abruptly as Ian spun around to see a man stooped down in the floor, gathering up the things he had knocked over.

Embarrassment sent red flushing to Ian’s cheeks, he knew this must be the occupant of this apartment, and he had just caught him playing his piano instead of cleaning. He scattered over to where the man was squatting and started to pick up the flowers

he had dropped.

“I’m so sorry, sir.” he conceded, “I know I shouldn’t have been….” His words faded out as a hand reached out covering his while he grabbed the last flower off the ground.

He let his eyes flick up to the occupant’s and his heart nearly stopped when their eyes met.

“Mickey.” His voice barely audible, even though Mickey was no more than a foot away from him.

“Ian.” He said, louder than him, but still not louder than a whisper. Their eyes still locked on each other as they stood up slowly.

His eyes, green and as deep as any ocean. Mickey could lose himself in those eyes, could probably drown, but right now he didn’t care. He could stay lost in him forever.

Ian couldn’t believe the way this man was looking at him. Those blue eyes of his staring like he could see into the depths of his sole, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. If he wasn’t frozen from the shock of the situation he had just found himself in, he would’ve stripped all his clothes off and taken Mickey right then and there.

They stood there for what could have been thirty seconds, or twenty minutes or possibly even 2 hours. Neither of them really knew or really cared at that point.

It was Ian who broke the gaze, dropping his head towards the floor and seeing that he was still gripping the flowers in his hand.

“I, uh, you, um,” he stuttered, “You dropped these.” he said, extending the hand that was full of flowers. He could have smacked his forehead right into his palm for that one. _Of course he dropped them, that’s why you helped him pick them up._ He chided himself.

His displeasure with his lack of verbal skills at that moment was evident to Mickey. He knew that feeling all too well and it made him a little more comfortable knowing that Ian could get tongue tied too.

“Actually,” he started. “Those are for you Ian.”

The red head’s heart fluttered in his chest, he remembered his name. He hadn’t just dismissed him as some guy he didn’t get to take home. “Thank you.” Ian grinned, flashing a million watt smile stretching from ear to ear.

Then the strangeness of the situation hit him.

“Wait a minute.” He questioned the actor, “Do you just bring flowers to all your cleaning crew?” He sort of giggled with that last part, but he was curious as to why he would be bringing flowers home if they were supposed to be for him.

“Well, see, um, the thing is..” Mickey mumbled, he hadn’t thought of how weird it was going to sound that he had actually tracked down Ian at work and requested to have him be the one to come. “Ian, I, uh, I needed to see you again. I figured out where you worked an’ asked if they could send you.”

Ian stood silent for a long while; letting the words this guy had just said bounce around in his head. It was quite strange that he would go that route to see him again. In a way though he thought it was sort of cute that he wanted to see him that badly. Then he spoke up, “You know that makes you seem a little fucking stalkerish right?” A bright smile spread across his face.

The brunette didn’t know what the other man was finding so humorous in this situation, but he was uncomfortable as hell. He had shoved his hands so deep in his pockets that the seams at the bottom were straining. His eyes were now focused on the floor at one of his broken awards, he was pushing it around with the toe of his boot.

“ I’m sorry, I just’’ he forced the words out of his mouth. “I called before I seen you last night. It was after you called my ass out for ruinin’ your show. There’s just something about you… I mean I needed to see you. Fuck Ian, I suck at this shit.”

The singer saw him starting to draw back into himself. He was just as embarrassed as he had been a few moments ago. That look on his face set off a pain deep in Ian’s chest, and he couldn’t explain the urge he had to just comfort him in that instant.

Ian closed the short distance between them so that he could position himself in Mickey’s line of sight as he kept his gaze on the floor. When he was sure he was looking at him, he smiled as big as he possibly could and then he spoke.

“Look I think it’s really sweet that you went to all this trouble just to see me again.” Ian observed the other man’s expression as he assured him. His features lightened a little with his words.

“How’d you know what kind of flowers to get me anyway?” he continued, trying to lighten the mood a little more. He stepped back a little, admiring the now messy bouquet.

It was a very brightly colored mix of stargazer lilys. They were absolutely gorgeous, his favorite.

Mickey’s eyes lit up, even if only a little bit, it was enough for him to notice.

“Friend of mine told me to get whatever ones reminded me of you.” He muttered, not quite sure if he should be saying this or not, but he continued, “Those were the brightest, prettiest ones in the whole damn shop. So they made me think of you.”

He almost wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. “ _Shit’s for pussies lil’ brother”_ He could hear Iggy laughing at him for that one.

Then Ian smiled, brighter than the sun that was streaming down through the windows that day. That right there made it worth the embarrassment.

Ian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to him, it was different, sure, but something about the way it sounded coming from him made it perfect.

He threw his arms up around the brunette’s neck, their bodies crashing together.

Mickey stood there stunned for a second before he wrapped his arms around him to return the gesture. He made a mental note to thank Tyler later.

The scent of him was intoxicating to Ian, he smelled woodsy and rustic, just a hint of cigarette smoke, just flat out manly. So he lingered there longer than he knew he should have, just breathing the other man in. He must not have minded too much because he didn’t push him away.

When they finally broke contact, Ian stepped back a little, letting his eyes stop on the icy blue ones in front of him, only to realize that they were resting on his lips. Did that mean what he thought it did? Did Mickey want to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss him right now?

When he pulled away, Mickey’s eyes had fallen to his lips instantly. They looked so soft and he couldn’t help but wonder what kissing the red head would taste like. Then it happened, he flick his tongue out running it along his bottom lip before pulling one corner of his that lip between his teeth, slowly dragging it through.

Mickey couldn’t help himself any longer. He grabbed Ian’s waist with one hand and the side of his neck with the other, letting his thumb trace lightly on his jawline. And he just went for it, he pulled him in crushing their lips together before he lightened up a little, figuring that was probably too much to start off with.

Then Ian pushed back, increasing the pressure between them as he placed one hand flat on his chest to steady himself and snaked the other one up around to the back of his head, tangling his long fingers in his thick black hair.

Mickey flitted his tongue out brushing it over the other man’s lips, willing them to part for him. Ian complied with a slight moan escaping him.

The actor started gentle at first that was until he tasted him. He was vanilla, with a slight hint of something else. Coconut. That was it, and it was delightful. His gentleness quickly faded and became more frantic.

Their tongues were now battling for control and neither one was winning.

As the kissing deepened, Ian’s hands wandered lower skimming over his stomach and over his hips until they rested on Mickey’s ass. He’d wanted to grab that ass since he’d seen him in those in the club and found out he was, in fact, gay and interested in him. He had to say that he wasn’t disappointed at all. To be such a short, stocky guy, his ass was perfect and round and fucking amazing.

He hoisted him up and he wrapped his thick legs around him as he walked them over to the piano, sitting him down on the edge of it. Their lips never parting from each other.

Mickey wasn’t surprised when he kissed him, he’d been expecting that. Then when he picked him up by his ass and sat him on the piano, he was shocked by how turned on he was by being manhandled by Ian. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him and it didn’t hurt that he had already been daydreaming about this sexy motherfucker. Of course none of his daydreams had even come close to this, having Ian take him on top of a piano. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was awake, but damn it, if this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up.

Ian managed to bring one of his hands off Mickey’s ass and slip it under the hem of his shirt skimming up over his surprisingly tight stomach, gently caressing the skin just below his nipples. He rubbed over the raised nub with the pad of his thumb before rolling it around between his fingers.

Mickey could feel the hardness of his erection straining against his boxers and he was sure his jeans couldn’t contain it much longer. When Ian teased his nipple, he sighed and moaned, breaking their kiss to throw his head back and grind himself into him.

He snapped back to reality in that moment. He pushed Ian away so fast, you would have thought he had been burned.

Ian was left with his head spinning try to figure out what the hell had just happened.

“Shit, fuck damn it to fuckin’ hell” Mickey was pacing the floor in front of him, rubbing his hands over his face and back through his hair.

“Did..I do somethin’ wrong?” Ian questioned, honestly not sure what had just happened.

That broke him out of his own thought. He looked back over at Ian, he could tell he was just lost at his actions.

“Ah shit,” he mumbled, “No, no Ian. You didn’t do anything. You’re fucking perfect.” He ran his hands up Ian’s stomach and around to his back as he spoke.

Then he jerked his hands back. “It’s just that this ain’t what I had planned to do.. this ain’t how this was supposed to happen. You’re jus’ so damn sexy.” His eyes were roving up and down Ian’s body, and he cussed himself again when he noticed the tell-tell straining of the zipper on his jeans.

The brunette had to reach down and adjust himself, afraid if he didn’t that he’d have a painful impression of his zipper on his own dick.

Ian giggled a little, watching him, knowing he was so uncomfortable with what had just happened.

“So what was it you had planned then Milkovich?” he quirked, raising his eyebrow at him.

“Well, see I was wanting to do this thing right.” He started. “I know my reputation ain’t the best, ‘specially with women. I know most people don’t even know that I’m gay at all.”

He lowered his head slightly before he continued. “I was wanting to show you that I don’t want it to be like that with you. I want to get to know you for real, not just about sex.”

They both laughed at that last statement.

“Guess I started off ass-backwards if that was my plan huh?” he asked Ian, half joking and half serious.

“Sort of.” The red head giggled. “But what exactly did you have in mind?”

He sat in one of the antique chairs, picking at imaginary strings and lint on his jeans. He was nervous as hell, but he had just had this man wrapped around his body without a second thought. Didn’t make much sense to him, but when it came to matters of dating men, nothing did.

“I guess I was wondering if you’d wanna go out to dinner or something” he muttered, never looking up at him.

Ian couldn’t believe that someone so sure of himself that he had just about had sex with him on a damn piano was so bashful about asking him to dinner. It was intriguing to him, made him think that he really must not do this often, if at all. Ian would have never pegged someone like him to be shy with men, or anyone for that matter. He needed to know more about this man.

“Of course.” Ian proclaimed. “I’d love to. Give me your phone.” He held out her hand to him.

“What?” he asked, looking at Ian curiously as he reached into his pocket to get it.

The singer smiled at his hesitance. “I’m just giving you my number. You’ll be needing to let me know when you’re coming to pick me up.” he said as he programmed his number into his phone.

“Oh..I.. um..okay.” Mickey stuttered out.

Ian strutted over to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear, “I’ll see ya tonight.”


	5. The First Date

Ian had left that apartment feeling like he was walking on air. His whole body was buzzing; he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Once he was back inside his car, he relaxed down into the seat, tossing his head back against the head rest. He brought his fingers up to his lips; they were still tingling from the pressure of Mickey’s lips.

He smiled at the thought of it. Mickey was a damn good kisser. No one had ever kissed him like that in his life, it was amazing.

_Don’t read too much into._ He told himself. _He’s an actor; he probably kisses everyone like that._

He shook his head as he turned the key in the ignition. Before he could even shift the car into gear to leave, his phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

_Send me your address. I’ll pick you up at 7. -Mickey_

His smile widened as he typed in his response, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him. It might be too good to be true, but he was sure going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He headed off to return the car to the main office. Lucky for him Mickey’s was the only place he had to clean today. He was going to need some time to get himself together.

 

* * *

 

 Mickey wasn’t sure how long he sat there, in the same place Ian had left him, but when he finally did get up he had gone straight for a cold shower.

That fucking guy had woken up a need in him that he had never known was there before. He’d had random sex with countless dudes, but he had never felt the _need_ to be with any of them. He sure as hell had never experienced a kiss like with anyone either.

It had taken every ounce of strength and willpower he had in his body to keep from letting Ian fuck him right there on top of that piano. He would have loved nothing more but, he really wanted to show Ian that there was more to him than that. Although if the red head kept kissing him like that, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to contain his urges.

Once he’d had some time to process how their encounter had taken place, he realized that Ian had agreed to go on a date with him.

_Shit Milkovich!_ He thought. _Now where the hell are ya gonna take him?_

He hadn’t thought that far in advance. He had been so worked up and worried about even asking the guy out that he hadn’t even had the forethought to plan what happened after he said yes.

Now here he was, back to pacing his bedroom floor, wondering what the hell he was going to do. He figured he was probably going to have to break down and call Tyler for advice again, for the second time that day.

 

* * *

 

“Can you fucking believe this Mandy?” Ian squeaked.

He had texted her to get her to stop by as soon as she got off work that day. He had already filled her in on what had happened earlier in the day, careful to leave out exactly how intense their little make-out session had been. He was a slightly embarrassed at how easily he had been turned on by Mickey.

“Fuck yeah.” Mandy replied, so sure of her answer. “I remember way back when I first met you, I was drawn to you too. Who wouldn’t wanna date you Ian?”

“Yeah that’s what I’m afraid of.” He laughed. “I don’t need another best friend; I already have you for that.”

“No need to worry about that,” she boasted, “don’t think Mr. big shot movie star could measure up to this.” She was pointing at herself.

He pushed her, nearly knocking her off the edge of his bed.

“Shut up Mandy!” he quipped. “You know what the fuck I meant.”

She shuffled to readjust herself on the bed; once she was a little firmer in her positioning she continued the conversation.

“So where’s this guy taking you anyway?” she asked, she was always somewhat protective of Ian.

She wasn’t sure what she had said wrong, but he was up like a shot, bouncing all around his room.

“Oh my god, Mandy!” he was freaking out. “I don’t even know what we’re doing! How the fuck am I supposed to know what to wear?”

He was slinging clothes out of his closet by this point.

“Whoa! Calm down a second!” she called as she was ducking out of the way of various flying garments.

He emerged from the closet, crossing the short distance between them and grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her.

“Calm down?” he yelled. “How can I calm down! What if I’m over-dressed…or under-dressed… or what if..” his voice trailed off as he reached for his phone beside the bed, the text message alert had just sounded.

_Just a heads up, you don’t have to dress too fancy tonight. Just comfortable, and definitely don’t wear a fucking tie or some shit._

_See you soon._

_-Mickey_

Right on time, as if he had sensed Ian was having a major meltdown about that very thing just then.

He hugged his phone to his chest, that perma-smile plastered back on his face in place of the frantic on that was there a few moments before.

“Lemme guess,” Mandy’s voice broke into his thoughts, “Was that your date for the evening?” Her tone was very obviously teasing him.

“Why yes, it just so happens that’s exactly who it was.” His smile still stretching from ear to ear. He would have normally teased her right back, but somehow Mickey had effectively taken over his brain at this very moment. 

* * *

 

 

Several hours had passed, Mandy had gone back over to her place and Ian had showered to get ready for his date.

He’d decided on a tight pair of dark colored denim skinny jeans with a dark green short sleeved shirt that was just loose enough to leave something to the imagination. He had slipped on that pair of black combat boots, those were somewhat of a security blanket for him when he was nervous/

He opted to actually use some styling product in his hair tonight. It was some shit Mandy had gotten for him, said it made it kinda wavy if he put it in right out of the shower.  

He was ready, but he was increasingly nervous the longer he waited. He had checked himself in the mirror about twenty times in the last hour and he was now pacing from his bedroom to the bathroom and back again.

Then there was a knock at the door. He was there; Ian’s stomach churned with so much nervousness and anticipation that he felt like he might vomit before he could open the door.

He reached out and grabbed the doorknob, but he just stood there for a minute taking in some deep breaths, trying desperately to calm himself down.

_Get yourself together Ian._ He told himself. _You can do this, just be yourself, he’ll love you._

Once he was able to normalize his breathing, he opened the door. The sight that his eyes fell on nearly stopped his breathing all together.

Mickey was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and a black button-up collared shirt that showed just how broad his shoulders were compared to his narrow hips. The sleeves had been rolled up a time or two towards his elbows. He had on a heavy leather vest on top of that. Ian supposed that on anyone else, this would have looked ridiculous, but on Mickey, it was about the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Those damn arms had him distracted. All he could think about was having them wrapped around him earlier and how he wished they were wrapped around him right now.

Ian must have stood there staring at him for a while because the actor cleared his throat to get his attention. This caused his cheeks to flush pink.

“You ah, left your flowers at my place.” He said, “Figured I’d bring you some fresh ones.”

He extended his hand out with a bouquet almost identical to the ones Ian had helped him pick up off the floor a few hours before.

“Thank you.” Ian muttered. “Let me put these in some water.” He reached to take the flowers from Mickey but the brunette insisted on helping do it himself.

Ian watched swing his hips as he walked by him in the direction he had pointed towards the kitchen. Then the brunette bent over looking around in a cabinet for something, a vase he figured later, but at that point he could focus on nothing but that perfectly round ass. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to bend his ass over that counter and pound his ass right there in the kitchen.

Mickey found what a vase, added the flowers and filled it with water. When he turned bad towards Ian, he saw that the red head had most certainly been checking out his ass. There was a look in those green eyes that had him convinced that the man before him could literally devour him if he let him. He let his eyes roam over that tall, sexy ass ginger, stopping only at the bulge in his jeans. Mickey couldn’t help but wonder what Ian might taste like on his tongue.

_You ain’t gonna last very long thinking like that._ He told himself and then forced his eyes around the room, looking for anything else that could distract him from this guy. He had no luck in his feeble attempt at not staring as his eyes dropped back to Ian’s cock just as the red head broke his own stare and looked back up to those icy blue eyes.

Ian had caught him red-handed, so to speak.

Mickey turned his head and brought his hand up, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Ian had apparently found it humorous, he laughed as he crossed the room.

“Like what you see, Mr. Milkovich?” he said in a sultry voice that he didn’t even know that he had when he wasn’t singing.

The actor wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. His mouth had gone dry, so he swallowed hard.

“It’s ok,” Ian continued, “So do I.” He let his eyes roam up and down Mickey’s body before giving him a little wink and a mischievous grin. Then he brushed past him on his way out the door.

Damn this fucking guy! He was making it damn near impossible for the brunette to keep his promise to himself to wait for sex with him, to prove that there was more to him than that. This was sure as hell not going to be easy if Ian was going to keep acting like this. He shook his head as he turned to follow him out.

The red head stopped when they made it outside into the parking garage at the bottom of his building, realizing that he had no idea which vehicle was even Mickey’s. Just before he was about to turn around to ask, Mickey stepped up beside him and pointed over to his left.

“That’s me over there.” He said.

Ian gasped a little at the sight of the motorcycle. He had never been on one before, not a real one anyway. Riding on a dirt bike that Lip or Carl stole didn’t really count he thought.

The brunette chuckled a little at the sight of those green eyes going wide looking at his bike.

“What’s the matter?” he snorted, half stifling back laughter as he tried to keep a straight face.

Ian shifted under his gaze, trying to pull himself back together.

“Just never been on one before that’s all.” he muttered, trying to hide the nervous energy in his voice.

“Not so cocky now are you?” Mickey gloated, a smirk sneaking across his features.

Ian watched as he threw one leg up and over the bike, pulling it upright and raising the kick stand up from the ground. He was sure that Mickey could make just about everything look sexy as hell.

Just before the drool was about to slip from his lips, still staring at the amazing specimen of man standing in front of him, the brunette spoke and drew him back to reality.

“You coming with me or you just gonna stand there all night?” he teased, reaching his hand out to help in onto the seat behind him.

_Come on Ian! You can’t lose your wits now. You gotta get yourself together._ He told himself.

He pulled in a deep breath in a failed attempt to regulate his erratic heart rate.

“Well,” the red head started, with a sauciness to his voice now, “couldn’t help but admire that fine piece of equipment you have between your legs there.” He followed it up with a wink.

With that, Mickey’s heart had simultaneously stopped, sped up, fell into his boots and jumped up into his throat. He wasn’t even sure how that was even fucking possible, but that’s what it felt like. Before he even had the chance to contemplate formulating a response to that, Ian had positioned himself on the seat behind him.

Not really sure what to say now, he started the engine and revved it before sending it lurching forward a little. The sudden movement startled Ian, and nearly sent him flying off the back of the bike.

He jumped, throwing himself forward to keep from falling. He flung her arms around the shorter man, gripping tightly around his stomach, twisting his fingers in the fabric of the black shirt. He rested his head between the Mickey’s shoulders, face sticking a little to the cool leather of his vest.

Mickey felt bad for not giving the other man some warning, he had just told him that he’d never ridden a motorcycle before, but that guilty feeling quickly faded when he had plastered his body to his back and whipped his long ass arms up around his waist. Ian was clinging to him like his life depended on it, and he’d be lying if he said that it bothered him.

Once the red head gotten over the initial shock of it, he found that it was quite an exhilarating ride. He was thoroughly enjoying the rumble of the engine beneath them and wrapping himself around Mickey was just an added bonus.

* * *

 

 

 

Just as he was starting to relax into the motions of Mickey and the bike on the road, he brought them to a stop, turning the key and extending his hand out to help Ian off.

He brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes and attempted to tame the fly-aways he was sure were sticking out all over his unruly red head. He turned to survey his surroundings, they had ended up somewhere outside the city and the building in front of them looked to be something similar to a run-down shack.

This confused him, why would somebody like Mickey Milkovich bring a guy to a place like this? It wasn’t that he really minded it, it sort of reminded him of the types of places he would see back home. But he’d expected some kind of fancy, expensive restaurant from someone as famous as Mickey.

“Love this place, has the best pizza I’ve been able to find here. Chicago style.” He said, as if he had sensed the other man’s questioning of his decision. “Just trust me.” He gave him a soft smile, even though he was silently panicking inside.

_Shit! What if he hates it? He was probably expecting something amazing and you brought him to a damn dirty pizza shack…_

“Chicago style pizza?” his voice broke into Mickey’s thoughts. “Mickey that’s perfect! Reminds me of home.”

He flashed him that smile that made him weak in the knees. Ian actually likes this place. He couldn’t believe it. This guy was just too good to be true, he was fucking perfect.

Then the taller man reached over and placed his hand into Mickey’s and wiggled his fingers until they rested between his. They way Ian’s hand fit over his, it was almost as if they were made for each other.

He couldn’t contain himself as the corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile.

* * *

 

Dinner had gone surprisingly well, surprising to Mickey anyway. Conversation had never really been his strong suite, but with Ian it seemed to flow without him even thinking about it.

They had talked about where they were from and as it turned out, they were both from Chicago, only a couple of neighborhoods over from each other.

Ian had told him about his random love for horses and how he really didn’t know why as he had never been able to ride one but that he would absolutely love to try one day.

Mickey told him about how he sometimes missed being back home and not having to worry about cameras in his face all the time.

Ian told him stories about growing up with Fiona, Lip, Debbie and Carl teasing him all the time and Mickey told him about Iggy dogging him most of his life.

He hadn’t gone into too much detail about his family really. That shit was way too heavy for a first date. He’d never talked to anyone about his childhood, he wasn’t sure he ever would.

They had gone on talking and laughing with each other and before they knew it, the restaurant was closing.

Mickey didn’t miss the look of disappointment that washed over Ian’s face, it mirrored the same feeling he had deep in his chest. They were having such an amazing time that neither of them wanted it to end.

They trekked across the gravel parking lot in silence, loaded back up on his bike and made their way back to Ian’s apartment. 

* * *

 

“Well,” Ian started, “I had an awesome time.” He had broken the silence that had fallen between them since they were, in essence, kicked out of the restaurant.

Studying the shorter man’s face, their eyes locked on each other’s and he tried his best to read what was playing on Mickey’s mind in that instant. He couldn’t quite tell what was going on behind that smoldering stare of his.

Ian continued nervously, “I want you to know that…”

Without warning, the brunette reached both hands up resting them on either side of his face, his fingers brushing across Ian’s neck, sending chills down his spine. Then he lowered his head and pressed their lips together.

It was tentative at first, then deepening very quickly turning from sweet to needy within a split second.

Ian’s lips parted and a quiet, breathy sigh escaped into his mouth. This only intensified the desire that was already burning deep in his belly. He let his tongue flit out tasting Ian’s lips first and then continuing on its path into his mouth. He still tasted sweet and a little spicy from the pizza they had just eaten.

Ian let his tongue mimic the movements of Mickey’s, letting them dance together between their mouths. It was a delicate balance, him winning the battle at times and Mickey taking control in others.

Ian felt a burning need to be as close to him as he could. He snaked her hands around Mickey’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair as he pulled him until Ian was leaning against his door and the shorter man’s body was pressed firmly to his.

Ian left one hand tracing his jawline and let the other one wander down to his hip, letting it linger there for a short moment before wrapping it around and grabbing a handful of that perfect ass he had been admiring earlier in the evening.

Mickey’s heart felt like it was trying to pump itself right through his chest. He spread his legs just enough for Ian to slip his knee between them. This gave him just enough room to press himself closer to him.

Ian was sure he could feel the evidence of the shorter man’s arousal grinding into his thigh, while his own pressed into Mickey’s stomach. He had never wanted a man more in his entire life, not as much as he wanted Mickey right now.

He broke his lips away from Mickey’s and as soon as he did, the other man continued his onslaught of kisses down his neck, savoring every inch of skin on the way to his exposed collar bone.

The red head let out a deep moan as Mickey licked, kissed, and nibbled his way down his body.

“You wanna come inside?” he asked, barely able to draw enough breath to get the words out.

Ian knew if he didn’t ask now, he would lose what little restraint he had left and he may very well fuck this guy right here in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Mickey come inside or does he stick to his guns about this waiting on the sex this time? 
> 
> I know.... it's cruel and unusual punishment! I'm evil! lol I do plan on having another chapter up very soon though.
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me so far. I hope anyone still reading is enjoying it :)


	6. The Waiting Game

They stood there still wrapped around each other in the hall between Ian and Mandy’s apartments. Neither one of them were breathing properly, both of them panting like they had just run a marathon.

Ian’s proposition hanging between them, he was starting to wish that he could just swallow the words back down and continue their passion right there in the hall. He studied Mickey’s face trying his best to read what was going on behind those smoldering blue eyes of his. Maybe his vision was too clouded from his own desire or maybe it was the fact that he could see that the shorter man wanted him just as much. He could not for the life of him imagine what was taking the other guy so long to answer him. If he’d had his way about it, he’d already have the brunette stripped naked and in his bed right now.

Why the fuck was he holding back?

Mickey had been shocked back to the reality of the situation when Ian invited him in. He knew he could’ve easily said yes and he would have already been in the midst of being fucked senseless right now.

Damn if he didn’t want to, he wanted that more than he wanted to breathe at this very moment.

His body was at war with his brain. His hands and mouth wanted to keep roaming the red head’s perfect body and he wanted Ian’s dick to be buried as deep as possible inside him, but his brain had made him aware of the fact that it was his idea to wait. It was his idea to show the other man that there was more to his intentions with him than just sex.

 _Come on! He obviously wants this as bad as you do. He practically jumped your damn bones right here in the damn hallway!_ His body was making a wonderful argument.

He could tell that Ian wanted him just as bad as he wanted the red head. Ian’s body language spoke volumes and his eyes were damn near completely black with how wide his pupils had gone with need.

 _You know if you go in, there is no way you’ll be able to stop this. Once you cross this barrier, there is no taking it back. You need to get to know him better first for this to work!_ His brain was trying its best to get his body back in check.

He let out a long sigh as he disentangled himself from around the taller man. He stepped back a couple of feet and ran his hand down over his face, as if he could wipe away his blatant desire for him.

Ian looked down right shocked when he backed away. He could feel the disappointment and confusion radiating off the singer.

“Fuck, Ian!” he spoke before the other man had the chance. “I don’t want you to think I don’t want this, that I don’t want you.”

He paused for a moment to make sure Ian was paying full attention to him.

“I have never wanted anyone else more,” he continued. “Like I told you before, I wanna do this right and I don’t think fucking after a first date is the right way to do it.”

The red head was surprised by this answer. He didn’t peg Mickey for the old-fashioned type, definitely not with his reputation. He had essentially just turned him down. He wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, he was used to getting what he wanted for the most part.

“Mickey, I think it’s ok” he said, “I mean I am the one suggesting it really.” His voice shaking, partially from the fact that he still hadn’t been able to catch his breath and partially from the nervousness growing in his chest.

The shorter man thought on it for a second, Ian being so open about the fact that he wanted him was not making it any easier for him to say no.

“Listen, can you give us a chance to get to know each other,” he stated. “and if you still wanna do _this_ then, I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

Ian rolled that idea around in his head for a little bit before he responded. It was certainly a reasonable request, he could grant him that. If he hadn’t been so turned on by him, if he were thinking a little clearer, he would have been able to realize that this was exactly what he had always wanted from a man.

Ian had never guessed that the one man that would be the gentleman that he’d always dreamed about would be able to turn him on like flipping a damn light switch. No one had ever made him feel that way so easily before.

He was reluctant, but he knew with a clearer mind, he would appreciate the sentiment in what the other man was asking.

“Ok, I get it.” He conceded. “I get that it’s a good idea. I can agree to that.”

Relief washed over Mickey then. He wasn’t sure he would be able to refrain himself if Ian continued to push the issue.

“Alright.” He sighed. “Thank you. You go ahead inside and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

He leaned in and wrapped the taller man in a tight hug.

Ian leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. Then he whispered in Mickey’s ear, “Just cause I agreed to that, don’t mean I’m gonna stop trying.’”

Mickey’s breath caught in his chest as Ian pulled away and turned to unlock his door.

The red head stopped before he stepped inside and turned halfway back , just enough to look at the shorter man. “Gonna see just how much willpower you’ve got.”

He grinned mischievously and quickly spun back around, swinging his hips at him as he made his way inside closing the door behind him.

Mickey was thankful that Ian had shut the door, if he hadn’t, he would have followed him right in and forgotten all about that “get to know each other” idea he had just convinced him of.

He made his way back out to his bike, glad that he’d decided to take that instead of his truck. He could always clear his mind so much better that way.

He smiled and shook his head, this damn guy was going to be the death of him, he knew it, and he also knew he’d accept that fate with open arms. He could think of no better way to torture himself than trying to resist that sexy fuckers advances.

 

* * *

 

He had kept his word about talking to Ian the next day. He had texted him first thing the next morning. He would say that the red head was the first thing he thought about when he woke up, but he’d be lying. The truth was that he never stopped thinking about him, even in his sleep; he was all he could dream about.

He wasn’t surprised by that really, even when he had been admiring the singer from a distance he had managed to find himself a permanent home in Mickey’s thoughts. Also, if he thought he was turned on by the taller man before, he was dead wrong. Now after having wrapped his legs around him and seeing those green eyes burn with desire for him not once, but twice, he had resigned himself to having a constant erection, at all times. No amount of relieving himself in the shower would fix that problem.

He figured he’d just have to buy some looser jeans to accommodate the issue. He laughed at himself for probably being one of the only men alive to ever create this type of hellish torture for themselves.

He picked up his phone to read the message that had just come through.

_I can’t wait to see you again! You should come to my show tonight. Same place you saw me the first time. Starts at 7._

_< 3 Ian_

He sat there smiling at his phone like an idiot for a while before he snapped himself out of his thoughts of the singer and got up to shower.

Only 8 more hours until he could see him again, and he was counting them down.

 

* * *

 

He was cursing Tyler for making him late to the show. Even though it was only 10 minutes, he didn’t want Ian to think that it didn’t matter to him. They made their way to the back and took the seats that had been reserved for them.

Ian was relieved when he had seen the brunette come in, for a little while he had convinced himself that he wasn’t coming. He was thinking that maybe all that “get to know each other” talk had been a lie. When he saw him walk in and the look on his face when he saw him on stage, all that doubt disappeared. He continued singing, his confidence now back, and he killed the rest of his set.

 

_Please Jesus don’t hold me back_

_I know it ain’t mine but I want it so bad_

_The smoke and the whiskey_

_Got me feeling easy_

_And after I’ll fade in the glass_

_And you can see it_

_All over my face_

_Sweet temptation_

_All over the place_

_Give me tall dark and handsome,_

_Mix it up with something strong_

_I feel a sin comin’ on_

He crooned the words as he kept his gaze on Mickey. He could sure think of some sinful things that he’d like to do with him.

Mickey was mesmerized by Ian; he couldn’t pull his eyes away. The red head was amazing up on the stage when he was performing; he had never in his life seen anything more perfect than that.

* * *

 

They had continued seeing each other almost daily for the next two months. So far he had managed to remain a gentleman when it came to sex. He had not let it get that far yet. It sure wasn’t for Ian’s lack of trying.

That man had damn near driven him insane with desire. He wasn’t shy about the fact that he wanted him either, not that Mickey really expected him to be.

It didn’t matter how innocent of an activity he chose for them to do either.

He’d taken Ian to the movies and He ended up straddling his lap running his tongue over his neck. He still couldn’t remember what movie they were supposed to be watching.

Another time he had taken him to play putt-putt, thinking that would surely stave off Ian’s advances for the evening. He had of course been dead wrong. The taller man had taken every opportunity he got to grab Mickey’s ass any time he would bend over to putt or pick up his ball. He’s sure his will power would have faltered with that had they not been surrounded by all the families that were there that night.

He had taken Ian out to dinner several times thinking that they would be a safe bet seeing as how they would be surrounded by other people. He had no such luck. They first few times he let Ian sit beside him and his hands had roamed up massaging his thighs under the table. When he thought he had smartened up and made Ian sit across from him, he had taken to running his foot up his legs and touching him in a way that drove him wild every time.

He was proud of himself for making it for so long with Ian, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out on him. If he was really honest with himself, he wasn’t sure that he really wanted to hold out much longer.

Tonight they were getting together at Mandy’s place for pizza and game night. It was something that Ian had told him was a tradition with the two of them; they did it every Sunday night. He had gotten to join them once before and he knew Ian wouldn’t be throwing himself at him in front of his friend. For that he was grateful because he wasn’t quite sure just yet how he wanted to let that happen.

What he did know is that Ian was absolutely amazing and everything with him up until this point had been so different from anything Mickey had ever had before. He didn’t feel sorry for the brunette or look at him any differently when he had finally given some detail about his childhood, his drunken homophobic asshole of a daddy, or how his momma had let his dad drag her down and ruin her life until she had ultimately overdosed and died.

The part that really surprised Mickey was that he hadn’t stared or gasped or made any comments out of pity when he showed him his back and all the scars and marks his life had left him with.

They had been sitting in Ian’s apartment talking about anything that popped into their heads at that moment and Ian questioned him as to why he never took his shirt off in his movies. He had skirted around the issue for as long as he could, but the red head could look at him and tell that he was just stalling. He had finally come out with it and Ian had asked him if he could see. He was reluctant, but he also knew that if Ian wanted something, it was best just to let him have it. If you didn’t, he wouldn’t let it go, that Mickey now knew very well because after he had conceded and took his shirt off, the taller man had snaked his arms around him and began ghosting his fingers around to his stomach. Then he had attempted work his fingers underneath the waistband of Mickey’s jeans.

Ian was persistent, he had to give him that, but more importantly, he had not made him feel like he was broken or different or someone who needed to be fixed when he had seen his scars and heard his stories. Ian still wanted him just as much and he had acted no differently than before, for that Mickey was thankful.

 

* * *

 

Pizza and game night at Mandy’s had gone well. They started out playing scrabble and quickly figured out that Mickey and Mandy were terrible spellers and didn’t have a large enough vocabulary between the two of them to beat Ian.

They switched to charades after that and this proved to them how horrible Ian was at acting. He had come out wrapped in a pile of Mandy’s old socks flapping his arms like a crazy person. The other two let him go on like that for about five minutes before they gave up and put him out of his misery. Turns out he was trying to get them to guess “Snakes on a Plane.” Mandy had lost it and fell in the floor laughing and rolling around. Ian had gotten flustered and slapped her on the arm while Mickey attempted to hold his own amusement at bay to comfort him. That plan failed though, he cracked and let a chuckle slip out and Ian had slapped his arm too.

By the time Ian was done sulking and they were able to control their laughter outbursts, all three of them had knocked back several beers and they were all feeling quite nice.

They decided to play a game called “Would You Rather?”. This was an interesting one. They found out that Mandy would rather eat 300 pizza bagels in one sitting than to eat oatmeal every day for three months. Mickey would rather eat raw beef than go without food for a week. Ian would rather go back into the Army than go to jail for 90 days.

They continued that game for over an hour, learning random things about what the others would rather do, some of them weirder than others. It was well into the early hours of the morning when they decided to call it quits.

Ian got up to go to the bathroom before he was going to head over to his place.

“Hey Mandy.” Mickey called out. “You mind if I crash here tonight? Probably had a little too many to take the bike back to my place.”

Mandy cocked her to the side, narrowing her eyes at the man. “You wanna stay here? Why not with Ian?”

She was genuinely confused. Ian had finally broken down and told her how Mickey was trying to wait to sleep with him but she felt like they should have gotten past that by now. She didn’t know how in the hell Mickey hadn’t given in a long time ago.

Mickey shook his head and grinned. “You know why I don’t wanna stay there. Afraid he might jump my ass in my sleep!” He was only half joking.

Mandy laughed, she knew it was true. As long as she had known Ian, she knew if he wanted something, he wouldn’t stop until he got it.

“Look man, I get what you’re saying,” she said. “but you gotta understand he was my friend before you and if he knew I was letting you hide out from him here he’d cuss my ass out and not talk to me for at least a week.”

They both chuckled, they knew it was true. Both of them were at his mercy and neither of them wanted to piss him off.

Mickey didn’t want Ian to be drunk the first time they had sex. He wanted him to be fully aware of everything he was planning to do with him, to have Ian do _to_ him.

Ian returned from the bathroom and grabbed Mickey by the hand and led him towards the door. The brunette shook his head and prayed that Ian was drunk enough to just pass out and sleep with him and forget about wanting to _sleep_ with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still no sex... I swear it's coming! (pun sort of intended, lol ) I promise it will be worth it if you can stick it out with me!


	7. Body Party

He had been in luck, Ian was tired enough that he was just ready for bed. “In luck”, he wasn’t really sure that he knew another man alive that would consider having a sexy ass man so tired he wouldn’t try to throw himself at you as luck.

As he walked out of the bathroom to find the sleepy red head getting ready for bed, he was starting to reconsider calling it luck himself.

He stood on the other side of the bed, just watching in amazement. Ian lifted his shirt up from the bottom hem over his head before tossing it on the floor. Those toned, perfect fucking abs Mickey was always drooling over were now bare. They were even more exquisite than Mickey could have imagined. The brunette nearly lost it when Ian wiggled out of those god forsaken painted on blue jeans. He was down to nothing but his form fitting brief cut underwear. Those damn things left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Mickey could see the outline of the other man’s cock and holy shit!  

At some point while staring at Ian, he had also stripped himself down to nothing but his boxers, the material of them straining against the task of containing his erection. He was sure that if the red head tempted him right now, there was no fucking way he could refuse.

Then Ian pulled back the covers before he slipped into bed beside Mickey. The brunette sighed as he snuggled up to his side, throwing his leg up over the other man’s, wrapping his arm over his stomach, and resting his head on his chest.

Before Mickey could even say anything, Ian was snoring lightly against him and he was cursing himself for ever wishing that he would be too tired to try and seduce him tonight.

 

* * *

 

He was woken up a few hours later to the sound of Ian scurrying around brushing his teeth and trying to pull up a pair of jeans at the same time.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood beside the bed to stretch before heading to the bathroom.

He was maneuvering himself, trying his best to aim straight for the toilet which was difficult in his current condition. He was still hard and he wasn’t sure if it was from having Ian wrapped around him all night or if it was because it was morning. Either way he was having a hell of a time trying not to piss all over everything in the damn bathroom.

The red headed tornado spun in to finish getting ready and he noticed as the other man’s mouth drop open and his eyes widened when they settled on his erection.

“You know I ain’t just a piece of fucking meat man!” he teased.

A tint of red crept its way up into Ian’s cheeks and he shifted his eyes up to meet Mickey’s.

It took him a moment to respond but then he said, “Shame I have to go to work,” he let his eyes fall back below the brunette’s waist; “I’d love to stay an’ help you with that.” Then he winked at him and gave him that same mischievous grin that drove him crazy.

Mickey could feel his face flush slightly even though he wasn’t sure why. He had never had a man make him feel the way that Ian did, he found it amazing how he did that to him.

Ian took a couple of steps to close the distance between them before leaning down and kissing him softly.

“I have to leave now so I won’t be late so just lock the door on your way out okay?” he asked, already turning to head out the door.

“Ian,” he called, following behind him, “Can you come to my place when you get done working today?”

“Sure. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.” Ian replied without stopping on his way out.

Mickey sat down on the edge of the bed and scrubbed his hand down over his face. There was no way he would be able to deny the red head any longer, and he wasn’t sure he even wanted to anymore.

 

* * *

 

_Off work now. Swinging by my place then I’ll be there._

_Can’t wait to see you ;)_

_< 3 Ian_

He had text him as soon as he got off work. Ian had made up his mind that he was pulling out every trick he had up his sleeve tonight. He was not going to leave the actor with the option of saying no to him again, not this time.

He stopped by his house to freshen up and change his clothes. He slipped a couple of things in his bag to take to the other man’s place; those would be his secret weapons.

He sighed, if this plan didn’t work, he didn’t know what would.

 

* * *

 

He was setting up their places at the table and was about to make their plates when there was a knock at his door.

It was Ian, and he was quite a sight to behold. He was wearing a green shirt with a V-neck down to God knows where because Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off the exposed neckline down to his gorgeously sculpted chest. It took all the strength he could muster to keep from claiming that bare skin with his mouth.

A small sliver of his stomach was showing, as the shirt was caught in the bag he was carrying. That lead down to so tight ass black pants that left about as much to the imagination as those damn briefs from the night before. He’d be lying if he said the outline of Ian’s rock hard cock didn’t have his mouth watering just a little bit. Okay, maybe a whole fucking lot. When he tried, very miserably, to cover up the fact that he was actually drooling by this point, he noticed that Ian also had on those damn combat boots that drove him crazy. He still didn’t understand why, but damn if he could stop thinking about the red head pounding his ass while wear those fucking things.

This was it, he thought, this was how he was going to die. There was no way his body could be alive if every last drop of blood was rushing to his dick. At least it felt like that’s what was happening. He was light headed and he felt like his pants were about four sizes too small now.

Ian’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“You gonna stand there staring at me all night or can I come in?” he flirted.

Mickey stepped back and then started stumbling over his words. “I, uh, I um…made us some dinner.”

He motioned her over towards the table. Ian headed that direction, but he could see how turned on his boyfriend was right now and decided he better take advantage of it before he had time to talk himself down.

“Mickey,” he started, “mind if I use your bathroom for a minute?”

The brunette was thrown off by that, as he was trying to regain blood flow to his brain still. At least with this sexy motherfucker out of the room he could try to get his thoughts together.

“Oh, uh, sure. Just go to the one through my room.” He stammered.

He let out a sigh as Ian disappeared into the darkness of his room. Every part of his body was telling him to just follow him and get thrown down on his bed and fucked senseless, but part of him, a very small part of him was telling him to at least wait until after dinner and not to ruin the night he had planned for them.

 

* * *

 

Ian made his way through the bedroom to initiate the first step in his master plan. He needed to change, his outfit was sexy enough but he had something better in mind.

As he turned the corner towards the bathroom, something caught his eye. He made a mental note to question Mickey as to why he had a stripper pole in his bedroom, but for now he was going to use it to his advantage. This made Ian’s plan ten times better and the brunette was sure to give it up after this. He grinned as he changed into his “let’s fuck” outfit, his plan had changed slightly but it was working out even better than he could have imagined.

 

* * *

 

There was still a war going on between his mind and his body when Ian’s voice floated out to him from the bedroom.

“Mickey,” he said saucily, “could you come in here for a minute?”

He stood and started walking that way, without saying a word, the red head’s voice drawing him in like a moth to a flame.

He rounded the corner to find that the other man had pulled a chair over into the middle of his bedroom floor. This confused him a little, he couldn’t really make sense of it.

“Ian, why’d you..” he started.

“Never told me you had a stripper pole Mickey.” he cut him off.

This embarrassed the actor a little; he knew Ian would want an explanation. That’s not just something most people have in their house.

“Why don’t you have a seat in that chair I pulled out for you?” he called, before Mickey could think of a response.

He wasn’t sure what Ian was doing, but he did as he was told, feeling somewhat like his body was no longer under his control but the other man’s.

Ian had stepped out from the bathroom, slowly, sticking one long lean leg out the door first, giving him a moment to take it all in. Then the rest of him followed and mouth went dry when he saw what he was wearing.

He had on a black button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up and only a couple of buttons done in the middle. He still had on those damn boots, and some sort of loose fitting, thin material pants.

“Ian.” He choked out in what could hardly even be called a whisper.

He strutted across the room and bent over in front of him, bringing his mouth close enough to Mickey’s ear that he could feel his warm breath as he whispered, “Shhhh. Don’t talk, just enjoy the show.”

Then Ian started the music, playing it on his phone that was sitting near them on a table.

 

_Yeah right there_

_No, right there_

_I was having fun_

_I hope you’re having fun too_

_My body is your party, baby_

_Nobody’s invited but you baby_

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

He walked back over to where he was standing right in front of the seated man with the pole behind him. He started swaying his hips to the song and unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly. Once he loosened all of them, he grabbed each side of it and flipped it open long enough for him to catch a glimpse of those insanely tight abs. Then he closed it back around him before he turned around with his back to Mickey.

 

_You can’t keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can’t keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I’m doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it’s just me and you_

_Your body’s my party, let’s get it started_

Ian let the shirt slip down over his shoulders, making its way down to his feet before kicking it to its final resting place across the room. He kept his body moving in a snaking motion the entire time. He bent over ever so slowly in front of Mickey, grabbing the paper thin material of the pants before standing up and ripping them off in one swift motion, revealing a skin tight pair of gold booty shorts. Then he reached out for the pole, grabbing hold and spinning himself around it like he had been doing this his whole life.

Mickey sat speechless with his mouth gaping open in the chair as his brain ceased to work from the lack of blood flow once again. The only movement he could manage was to bring his hand up to put some pressure on his dick in an attempt to keep it from bursting right out of his jeans.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_I’m not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_And I can’t deny it, I want you, I want you_

After a couple of spins around the pole he walked back over closer to the brunette. He reached his hands up, letting them roam over his own body, tweaking his nipples a little as he went. He let them continue to roam down his body, palming his ever growing erection through those little shorts, practically right in Mickey’s face.

Mickey’s erection was becoming almost painful at this point, but he couldn’t peel his eyes off of the show going on in front of him. Ian had him completely mesmerized.

 

_Baby take your time now, there’s no need to rush_

_We can go another round, if that’s what you want_

_Cause tonight it’s going down, yeah you know it’s going down_

_We in the zone now, don’t stop_

He was facing away from him again, shaking his hips as he reached down, hooking his thumbs over his gold shorts, leaning forward, bending at the waist so that his ass was right about eye level to Mickey, slipping them down over his hips, past his ass and down those insanely long legs. He was looking back, watching the other man’s reaction the entire time.

 

_The things I wanna do to you_

_My body’s calling you_

_I’m having so much fun with you_

_Now it’s just me and you_

Then Ian twisted back around and took a couple of steps to close the space between them. He placed his hands on Mickey’s shoulders; bring up one leg at a time as he straddled his lap before grinding himself down on the other man.

The actor nearly came all over himself with that. He tangled his hand in short hair at the back of Ian’s neck and crushed their lips together.

This kiss was different; there was so much passion behind it that it stole the breath right out of the red head’s lungs. But he returned it, matching every flick of his tongue, sighing deeply into his mouth.

Mickey gripped his hip with his other hand as he pushed himself up to meet Ian with each downward motion of his hips.

Ian tossed his head back with a moan and Mickey took that opportunity to let his mouth wander down to the red head’s throat. Wet open-mouthed kisses followed by eager sucking and nipping with his teeth. It was driving Ian wild with want, he was so hard his thought his dick might actually explode.

Mickey let his mouth continue its exploration down Ian’s long toned body to his chest. He flicked his tongue out over each nipple before sucking one into his mouth, licking and nipping until the taller man was moaning his name.

He eased Ian off of him so that he could stand, but maintained contact by drawing him into a kiss. He stripped himself down, he had never undressed so fast in his life.

Ian went to reach down, trying to loosen the strings of one of his boots, but Mickey stilled his hand.

Ian looked down at him, eyes burning with desire but a hint of confusion behind them.

“Could you just leave those on?” he pleaded, flashing a sexy little half grin.

He got his answer when Ian wrapped his arms around his neck and tangled his hands in that brown hair, pulling him in for a kiss. The red head sucked Mickey’s bottom lip into his mouth and the light scrapping of his teeth across it, sent the shorter man into overdrive. Grinding himself into whatever part of Ian’s body he could find contact with.

Then Ian let both hands ghost down his body until he grabbed two handfuls of that perfectly round ass, hoisting the shorter man up. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist as he walked them over until the brunette’s back was pressed firmly against the wall.

Ian reached his hand down just far enough to run his fingers over Mickey’s tight entrance. He circled it twice with just enough pressure to make the other man shudder.

“Just fuck me already Gallagher!” he let it out as more of a breathy gasp than anything.

“Yes sir.” He replied with a grin.

He lined the head of his cock up with Mickey’s white hot center, brushing it back and forth a couple times causing both of them moan loudly in pleasure. He wasted no time after that, plunging himself as deep inside the other man as he could possibly go.

He was absolutely stunned as how fucking tight Mickey was, he had never felt anything like it. He was so tight in fact, that after only three powerful thrusts, he was about to lose it.

He couldn’t let that happen though, Mickey needed to get his first or Ian would never be happy with himself.

He reached his hand back between them and began furiously stroking over his leaking cock as he pounded into him, setting a pace he didn’t even know he was capable of. He knew as soon as he hit Mickey’s prostate because the man wrapped around him let out the sexiest fuck moan he had ever heard in his entire life. It didn’t take long ramming into that sweet spot and stroking him before Mickey was trembling, so close to hurtling over the edge that Ian could feel it.

“Just let go baby.” He told the brunette, then dipped his head and sucking his nipple deep into his mouth, nipping a little harder than before.

It was all Mickey needed to push him right of the cliff and into oblivion. He was screaming Ian’s name as his whole body was trembling around him and he was digging his blunted nails into Ian’s freckled shoulders, trying desperately to keep himself from floating away.

Watching Mickey come undone, hearing him scream his name, and feeling his already tight ass tighten around his throbbing cock even more sent him falling helplessly into his own release.

After a few wild thrusts, rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder. They were both struggling to for air and trying to bring themselves back down to earth.

“Ian,” he huffed, “that.. was …amazing” he got it out between gasps. “I..don’t..think I…can walk though.”

With that they both cracked into laughter. Ian spun him around and carried him over to the bed before he laid the shorter man down there and lowered himself down beside him.

Ian gathered up enough strength to take his boots off and toss them to the floor before he turned over and let an equally sated Mickey curl right back into his side just like he had done the night before at his place. It wasn’t long before his breathing evened out and he dozed off with Mickey on his chest.

Mickey placed a kiss on the red head’s cheek and hugged tighter into him.

That was the most amazing sex he had ever had in his life, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why the hell he had waited so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is... I am going to hide for a bit as I am about the color of a sun burned tomato after writing that!! I hope it comes across how I meant it to. I also hope you all enjoy it.


	8. Put a Title on it

He laid there holding tight to Ian, letting him sleep and smiling to himself that he was the cause of that exhaustion. If he was honest with himself, his body was begging for the rest just like Ian’s, but his mind was running five hundred miles an hour.

He was thinking back over everything that had just happened, making a mental note to ask the red head how he knew his way around that stripper pole so well. He had worked it like a pro but he didn’t seem the type to take his clothes off for a living and even if he was, he would be doing that instead of cleaning people’s houses.

He was also thinking how he needed to make sure this guy stayed in his life. He had never met anyone like the singer. He was smart and unbelievably funny, he was absolutely gorgeous and completely down to earth. He was as cute as anything he had ever known and sexy as hell at the same time. He could sing like an angel and he wasn’t afraid to call Mickey’s ass out when he needed it. As far as he was concerned, Ian was damn near perfect.

The movements under his arm stirred him from his thoughts and when he looked up at the red head he was met with that blinding smile and a pair of big green eyes, still hazy from sleep.

“Sorry I passed out on you.” he apologized as he tightened his grip around the shorter man’s shoulders.

“It’s okay.” Mickey replied with a grin, “Can I ask you a question though?”

Ian slid back away from him, just enough to prop himself on his elbow and look him in the eye.

“Mickey,” he started, “You know you can ask me anything.”

The actor’s gaze on him was so intense that he couldn’t even imagine what he was about to say. It actually made him a little nervous, even though he wasn’t really sure why.

“How the hell did you learn to work a damn pole like that?” he asked in one of the most serious voices Ian had ever heard him use. He was genuinely curious and the taller man couldn’t help the giggle that escaped past his lips.

“Well, I started going to classes on a dare from Mandy.” He told him, “She really just wanted to go learn how but she didn’t want to go alone. Then once I was there I found out how good a workout it actually is and I’ve been hooked ever since.”

His eyebrow quirked up as he processed Ian’s answer, “So you mean to tell me people pass that off as a workout?” he questioned, followed by a chuckle from deep in his throat.

Ian pulled his other hand up and lightly punched the brunette on his chest. “I’ll have you know Mickey Milkovich,that it most certainly is a great fucking work out! Do you know how many muscles it takes to hold myself up and spin around that thing?” he was insistent that he get the point across.

“Okay. Okay.” He said, holding his hands up as if to surrender. “I get what you mean.”

“Good! Glad you could see things my way.” Ian prodded him, a wide grin stretching its way across his face.

“Why do you have a stripper pole in your bedroom anyway?” the red head asked. “You have all your housekeepers dance on it for you?” He gave a wink to let him know that he was kidding, well he was half kidding anyway, there had to be some reason he had it there.

“No Ian,” he conceded, “only person that’s ever been on that thing is you.”

“Oh.” Ian replied. “Then why do you have it?” Now he was really confused, if no one had ever used it then what in the world was it doing in his apartment?

“Some movie Jordan wanted me to go for, Magic something or other, would have been a stripper or some shit in it and they wanted me to kinda feel it out.” He responded, rolling his eyes as he went on. “Not really my thing at all though, don’t even take my shirt off on account of my back. Don’t know what the hell she was thinking.” He was shaking his head with that.

Ian thought over what he had just said and he understood why Mickey wouldn’t have wanted to do that type of movie, couldn’t stop himself from imagining how sexy that would have been though. He could picture the actor up there working his hips, swinging them to the music, snaking his body around, tempting all women , _and men,_ there watching. He felt a foreign emotion wash over him, he wasn’t mad at the thought of other women, _or men,_ eyeing him like that but it felt like something very similar to anger.

Jealousy, he was jealous at the thought of anybody else seeing his man like that. He couldn’t figure what was wrong with him; he had never in his life been jealous over anyone. Did he really even have the right to feel that way over Mickey? They hadn’t even officially defined what they were to each other. Sure they talked every day and saw each other just as often, but they hadn’t actually talked about what they were, or how they really felt about one another.

Ian realized he must have been quiet for a little longer than he should because Mickey was looking at him with a strange look on his face. He shook himself out of his thoughts and decided he’d better say something.

“You know you could get on up there and show me your moves.” He told the other man with a wink and a nod towards the pole.

Mickey shook his head and laughed a little. “Why don’t we get up and have the dinner I made for you since we got a little distracted earlier.”

The red head huffed a little as if he were disappointed, “Ugh. I guess we could do that first.” He joked, knowing full well that he was starving too.

They slid on some boxers, Ian grabbing a pair of Mickeys instead of his gold shiny ones, and they made their way to the kitchen to have dinner, several hours after Mickey had intended them to but damn it was worth the reason they were delayed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He thought once he finally gave in to Ian’s advances that the other man would back off a little and he wouldn’t want him as much once the thrill of the chase wore off. That assumption couldn’t have been farther from the truth. That first night they had barely made it through dinner before the red head was on him again and the next morning he had gotten the actor to join him in the shower before he had to leave for work.

In the month that followed they had done it every chance they got. In his apartment on Sundays after game night at Mandy’s, at Mickey’s place on his lunch break when he was cleaning houses near there, in a park on the ground beside his bike when Ian couldn’t wait until they got home, and once in the bathroom of a restaurant when he realized Ian had on nothing under his jeans.

Yeah this guy was insatiable. Not that Mickey was complaining because, when it came to Ian, he couldn’t get enough either.

* * *

 

They were sitting across from each other in a rundown little taco shack out in the middle of nowhere, so to speak. This had become their thing in a way, finding random hole in the wall restaurants each time they went out for dinner. They’d pick a new place every time. Most of the time it turned out to be the best food they’ve ever tried but every once in a while it would be god awful and they would have to grab a burger and fries on their way home.

This taco place however, happened to be amazing. The only annoying part of their evening had been the fact that they were followed by a few paparazzi. The restaurant owner was nice enough to make them stay outside but the place was so small that they just hung out around the windows snapping pictures while he and Ian ate.

It had happened a couple of other times before since Jordan had finally agreed it would be better to get ahead of the rumors and just come out in the open about dating Ian. While having cameras constantly in their faces was irritating as hell, it never ruined their time together. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice most of the time.

Tonight was different though. Ian hadn’t said much and though he was eating, he had started to just pick at the food on his plate. Something was bothering him and Mickey wasn’t sure what it was.

“You alright?” he finally broke the silence to ask the other man.

As if the sound of his voice had jerked Ian out of a trance, he jumped, nearly knocking his drink off the table.

“Oh fuck!” he blurted, “Mickey I’m so sorry.” He apologized as he moved over to dry him off with his napkin. Some of his drink had spilled in Mickey’s lap.

He reached down to still Ian’s hands and waited for his green eyes to gaze up to meet his.

“Ian, what’s wrong?” he asked, genuine concern dripping off his words. “Is it them?” he asked, motioning towards the blinding flashes in the window. “If that’s what’s bothering you then we can just leave. Don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No Mick,” he replied shaking his head. “That doesn’t bother me much.”

“Well then what’s going on Ian?” he questioned, his shoulders slumping just a little.

The red head took the other man’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of it, trying to gather the words he wanted to say. He wasn’t really sure why he was so nervous, this was Mickey here. He could talk to him about anything.

He drew in a shaky breath before he began, “See my sister is getting married this weekend and Mandy was gonna go with me but now she has plans with her family that she can’t cancel so I was kinda just wondering if you might wanna come as my date.”

He paused for just a minute but didn’t even give Mickey time to respond before he started rambling again, “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to but I just thought that it would be fun and you could come meet my family. I know that’s kinda crazy to even think about. I’m sorry I asked, you can just forg..”

Mickey brought he free hand up to Ian’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was the only way he could think of to get him to stop talking so he could answer.

When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead on Ian’s and waited for his eyes to open. Then he responded, “Ian Gallagher I would love to go to with you.”

That bright, white, glowing smile that he loved so much spread across Ian’s face.

“Really?!” he squealed, he could swear that his voice was as high pitched as a fucking dog whistle at that point. He was bouncing up and down in the booth beside him and clapping his hands wildly.

He couldn’t help but laugh just a little at the red head’s excitement. You would have thought he was a five year old on Christmas and Santa had just brought him a puppy or some shit.

“Of course that’s what boyfriends are for right?” Mickey asked.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, “Thank you so much! It’s gonna be so much f-“ He froze mid-word. “Wait a minute. Did you just say boyfriend?”

The brunette’s eyes dropped just a little and he started biting the skin around his thumb nail. “Yeah. I mean only if that’s what you want though.” he said, slowly starting to regret his word choice. What if that wasn’t what the other man wanted, what if this meant something else to him.

His doubt didn’t have very long to grow because it was barely a split second before Ian threw his arms around him and planted a long kiss on his lips.

“Let’s get outta here.” Ian whispered in his ear, his breath soft and warm on his neck.

That was not what he was expecting him to say, he was expecting him to let him know whether or not he wanted to call him his boyfriend.

Noting the look of confusion on his face, Ian leaned back down to his ear, flicking his tongue out at drawing his earlobe into his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment before releasing it and whispering to him again, “Wanted to show my boyfriend a good time tonight.”

That was all it took to have Mickey up slinging money down on the table for their meal and half dragging Ian out the door, through the crowd of photographers and onto his bike before they sped away towards his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Ian was not really sure how Mickey had even unlocked his door as they had their lips locked with one another the whole way there. Somehow he had managed and now they were in his living room where Ian was allowing him to push him down into a sitting position on the couch.

Mickey broke their kiss as he started fumbling with Ian’s belt and the button of his jeans. The red head realized then that he had undressed himself on the way to the couch. He hadn’t even noticed that the shorter man had done it until he was kneeling there in front of him stark naked with a trail of clothes leading from the door to where he was sitting.

Once Mickey managed to get Ian’s jeans and belt undone, he lifted his hips off the couch to help the brunette as he ripped the fabric from his body. The sheer desire in those blue eyes still amazed him, no one had ever looked at him the way his boyfriend does.

Mickey licked his tongue out over his lips and flashed a devilish grin at Ian as he took his rock hard cock in his meaty hand. He stroked him several times up and down; this action alone nearly drove him wild. His hands were so fucking amazing and he knew just the right amount of pressure to grip him with.

“Mick you know you don’t have to.. Aaahhh.” He was cut off mid-protest when Mickey dipped his warm, wet mouth down and took the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around as he worked his way down further.

Ian let one arm go up behind his head as the other came to rest tangled in Mickey’s dark hair.

He continued to bob up and down, using his tongue to massage the underside, letting his teeth gently scrap with every pass and his hand follow up and down with his mouth, twisting slightly with each up stroke, making up for what his mouth couldn’t quite cover.

Ian looked down at him, Mickey was looking up at him too, his eyes heavy with desire. He continued watching the man below him as he brought his free hand over, sinking it to his puckered entrance before circling his fingers over the hole and pushing in, opening himself slowly.

The red head brought the hand that had been behind his head down to tweak the hardened rose-bud that is Mickey’s nipple. The shorter man let a moan rumble from deep in his throat and the vibration nearly sent Ian over the edge.

“Mick.” His voice came out as raspy and rough. “Not gonna last much longer. Get up here.” He pulled the other man’s arm slightly, guiding him up to his lap.

Mickey straddled himself over Ian’s throbbing cock, getting his balance and lining him up with his opening before plunging himself down onto Ian.

They both moaned loudly at the glorious joining of their bodies, the pleasure of the contact nearly causing both of them to lose themselves.

Then Mickey started grinding himself down on Ian, rolling his hips with every thrust.

The pressure was building deep at the base of his spine, but he couldn’t allow himself to find his release before Mickey got his.

He reached down between them, sensing his intention, the brunette leaned his body slightly backwards catching himself with his hands on Ian’s thighs. The red head circled his hand around his boyfriend’s dripping cock and began to stroke him with increasing speed and once he found the right amount of pressure, Mickey’s release was spurting over them like tidal waves on the beach, Ian following closely, spilling into Mickey and filling him full.

The shorter man collapsed into Ian’s chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around him. They were both breathing heavily, hearts pounding like sledgehammers and bodies trembling against each other.

Neither of them moved for the longest time and as far as they were both concerned, they could stay like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this. I am thinking it will be wrapping up in like another chapter or 2. I hope you are all still enjoying this with me.


	9. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating. I had an exam this week and that took a lot of my writing time. I am aiming to have another chapter up this weekend. It will be the last chapter of this fic but don't worry I have some more ideas I will work on after this.

They were back on the road again. Ian was going to just fly home for the wedding but Mickey had been insistent that they drive. He’d mumbled something about how you never really know a person until you take a road trip with them or some nonsense like that.

Ian did have to admit that they had learned quite a bit about each other since they had left the day before. For starters, when Mickey picked him up after work so they could start their journey, he had driven his car, a Ford Mustang. Of course it had to be a 1968 Shelby, a classic American muscle, because what else would it be. This most certainly was not the cheapest way to travel over 700 miles, but he was very adamant that they take it. The singer didn’t really know why that had been a surprise to him, Mickey was from Chicago just like him and there was just something about those Chicago boys and their toys. Even though Mickey wasn’t anything like any of the guys he’d ever met, he figured some habits must die hard.

Mickey had learned that the red head didn’t know the meaning of packing light. He had loaded his bags into the trunk mumbling under his breath about why in the hell anyone would need two large duffel bags and a suitcase that he could have probably fit himself into when they were only going to be gone four days. Not to mention that two of those days would be spent traveling. Ian had just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Ian had learned that the actor liked to pretend he didn’t know the words all the new country and pop songs that he played on the radio. Ian would be singing at the top of his lungs, dancing around in the seat and out of the corner of his eye he could see the other man mouthing the words and tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. Ian watched him for a while before he said anything. When he pointed it out, Mickey denied it as if he had no idea what Ian was talking about. The red head couldn’t help but notice the grin Mickey let slip across his lips when he thought Ian had turned away and couldn’t see him. Yeah he would never admit it, but he could sing Taylor Swift with the best of them.

Mickey was surprised to learn that Ian knew some music other than that pop/country crap they had been listening to for hours. He had finally decided to take back control of his radio when his boyfriend had accused him of singing along with some Taylor something or other song. Ok, maybe he was but he couldn’t let Ian know he was right. He’d switched stations and some of the music blaring through the speakers had to have been older than they were. But Ian kept up right alongside him belting out everything from Pink Floyd’s Fearless to Bruce Springsteen’s Glory Days. It had all been in good fun until Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar on Me came on. Damn him if Ian hadn’t known the words to that one too and even had some sexy little dance moves to go with it. He had thrown his head back, then whipped his head around (as much as he could in the tight space of the car) and rolled his hips around in the seat until Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. He had pulled the car over and let Ian take him right there. Lucky for them they had made it to some random small town in Ohio by then and there were plenty of dark back roads to park on.

Ian learned that his boyfriend had an amazing sense of direction. He would have needed to use his GPS and probably would have still gotten lost if he had been driving. That was the main reason he had planned on flying home. Mickey hadn’t so much as even looked at a map to get them where they were going; he only needed the road signs and his instincts. Ian wasn’t sure exactly why, maybe it the thought that he would be able to take care of him, but he found himself even more attracted to the brunette.

Mickey had come to know that Ian’s bladder was about the size of a pea, pun intended. He was sure that they had stopped at least once every hour to find him a bathroom. If it had been anyone else, he would have left their ass after the third stop, but this wasn’t anyone else, it was Ian. He figured he would probably do anything for that guy and that scared him and thrilled him all at the same time.

They had driven until almost two in the morning. With all Ian’s bathroom stops and their romp down some old back road when they first made it into Ohio, it had taken them longer than it should have to make it half way. They decided to stop for the night and get a hotel room so they could sleep.

Ian laughed when he thought about that. They may have gotten a couple hours of sleep before they left at nine that morning. What could he say, the room had a big Jacuzzi tub and he was about as good at saying no to Mickey as he was to him now. They both learned that when it came to the other, neither of them had any will power left.

Now he was cuddled up in the car seat as close as he could possibly get beside Mickey. He had his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and he had his arm around Ian. His bare feet were propped up on the dash as they drove into Chicago with the windows down. Neither of them had ever felt so content, there was just something so right about this and both of them were just happy to be along for the ride.

 

* * *

 

“You know we’re almost there!” Ian squealed excitedly as they passed the “Now entering Cook County” sign.

They had been driving all day and it was nearly five in the evening.

“Mmhmm.” He answered, turning down the road Ian had motioned to. He had gotten them here but he would let his boyfriend guide him in the exact direction of the family home.

“We better hurry though.” The red head started, “The rehearsal starts at six and I definitely need a shower first.” He dipped his nose towards his armpit and scrunched his nose up.

Mickey chuckled and reached his hand over to give Ian’s knee a little squeeze.

“I think you’re just fine Ian.” He told him, and he smiled. Then Mickey continued, “Even if you do smell like a dirty trucker right now.”

He cracked up laughing and Ian playfully punched him in his arm.

“Shut the fuck up Mickey!” he laughed, trying to keep a straight face. “Wouldn’t stink so bad if you hadn’t gotten me all sweaty in that truck stop bathroom.” Then he winked, poking his ribs gently.

Mickey hadn’t been able to help himself. Watching Ian twist his hips in those damn tight ass jeans and that shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted body, it brought out the most primal urges in him.

“Couldn’t help it.” He told him. “I mean look at you.” He rubbed his free hand over Ian’s shoulder, down his back, tickling around to his stomach and resting it on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

“Mickey Milkovich you know we gotta control ourselves a little better once we get to the house.” He informed him. “My family is a little.. well I mean our house is chaotic. There are going to be people everywhere and kids just popping up out of nowhere. There will be no privacy and they are accepting and all but I don’t think they want to see me fucking my boyfriend up close and personal.”

Mickey drew his hand back as if he’d been burned then he told him, “I’ll be a perfect gentleman Mr. Gallagher.” His tone had just a hint of sarcasm. “One they’ll need to be worried about is their brother. From what I hear, he ain’t quite so innocent.”

That threw them both into fits of laughter as the Mustang rumbled down the small Chicago street to the Gallagher family home.

* * *

 

 

The car had barely even stopped rolling before Ian was swinging the door open and barreling towards who Mickey assumed was his sister. She looked like the woman from Ian’s pictures in his apartment anyway. He’d left his boyfriend in the car, so he just gathered their bags together and started to make his way towards the house too.

He and Fiona nearly knocked each other over when they collided, arms and legs wrapping around one another.

When she finally opened her eyes again, Fiona caught sight of the man walking up to where they were standing.

“IAN! Is that…” Fiona half squealed-half whispered in his ear.

Ian cut her off, “Yeah Fi. I told you I was gonna invite him. Please don’t make a big deal out of it.” He pleaded with his sister, knowing it was more than likely falling on deaf ears.

He knew for sure that his sister hadn’t heard him when she left him, running full speed at the unsuspecting man, crashing into him with enough force to cause him to drop all their bags. Debbie was not far behind running straight past her brother as if she didn’t even see him standing there with his arms wide open.

Lip, Liam and Carl more slowly and stood back with Ian, away from the pile of bodies on the sidewalk. Kev and Vee made their way over after hearing all the screaming from the Gallagher house.

“Well what the fuck is going on over here?” Kev asked, stepping up beside the other men.

“Oh shit! No fucking way!” Vee said as she made her way over to join Debbie and Fiona.

Then it happened, exactly what Ian had been trying to avoid, Fiona and Debbie both started blabbering on like fan girls meeting their idol for the first time. “Oh my god! I can’t even believe you actually came! It’s so great to meet you Mickey. Ian talks about you all the time. I can’t believe you’re gonna be at my wedding. Me and Ian used to watch you movies ALL the time and Debbie even had posters of you on her wal…”

Then Ian cut them off. “FI, DEBS, VEE!!” he yelled at them as his brothers and Kev helped him pry the women off of his boyfriend. “I think that is about enough. He doesn’t need to hear everything!”

Ian’s cheeks were tinged pink, he was embarrassed but Mickey actually thought it was kind of cute.

“I’m sorry.” Fiona apologized, to her brother and to Mickey. “I guess I got a little carried away. Anyway, I’m really glad you came.” She gave him a small smile, she was embarrassed too. She turned her attention to Ian, “You need to go get ready! We don’t have long until the rehearsal and you know I want everything to be perfect!”

“Come on Mickey, I’ll show you to my room so you can put our stuff in there.” He called to his boyfriend as he picked all the bags back up from the ground. 

* * *

 

 

Ian had gotten out of the shower and hurried to get dressed. He walked back down the hall to his room to check on Mickey. He had told him he could wait for him there so that he didn’t have to be uncomfortable outside with his family without him.

When he pushed the door open, Mickey wasn’t there. He was gone. Ian rushed downstairs to go find him, swearing at Fiona under his breath, he was sure his sister had dragged his boyfriend out to meet everybody and told him even more embarrassing things about him.

“If that’s what she’s done, I’ll kill her! Don’t care if she is getting married tomorrow!” he mumbled to himself.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw through the open back door in the kitchen. Mickey was sitting there on one of the half-broken steps on the back porch and his siblings, Kev and Vee plus a few other people were sitting around on the other steps and in the raggedy lawn chairs out in the yard. The younger kids were splashing around in the swimming pool without a care in the world. His heart caught in his chest just a little, partially because he wanted to just run right out and get back into the swing of being surrounded by Gallaghers and partially because he was worried that all them bombarding Mickey might actually scare him off.

The Gallagher clan was crazy but they were all good people, generally speaking. For the most part, their hearts were usually in the right place when they did things but Ian knew the effect they could have on each other’s boyfriends and girlfriends. Any time a new one came around, they’d lay it on a little thick and most people couldn’t handle this family’s particular brand of crazy.

Ian stayed silent as he moved towards the open door to try and hear what everyone was talking about. He was shocked when he heard them all laughing together. He still couldn’t quite get close enough to hear.

He stepped as quietly as he could up close to the door without being seen. He could hear Mickey talking, “Yeah man. He definitely is something else. I’ve never met nobody else like him.”

A grin worked its way across his face. He leaned a little further trying to hear what his family might say back or at least hear some more sweet things Mickey might say about him. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of that. He inched closer and closer to the door, not noticing the toy dump truck Liam or one of the other daycare kids must have left in the floor. He stepped right into the bed of it, the truck went flying and so did Ian, a whirlwind of long arms, legs and flashes of red hair. He fell out the door and past the couple of people sitting on the steps, taking Kev with him to the ground.

What the fuck?” Kev called out from underneath the red head.

“Ian!” Mickey called out as he jumped up and ran to his boyfriend. He was by Ian’s side in a flash, before anybody else had even had time to register what had just happened.

He squatted down beside him, brushing the dirt off of his face, checking him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. They didn’t see it, but Fiona and Lip looked on with appreciation, happy to see that this man was so attentive to their little brother. Ian deserved to have that more than anyone they knew.

“That’s real fucking sweet but could you get your fucking boyfriend the fuck off of me already?” Kev huffed.

Everyone else burst out laughing but Mickey didn’t even pay attention to anything but Ian.

“What the hell happened?” he asked the red head.

He sat up beside Mickey; the brunette reached out and cupped Ian’s face.

“I..I was just…” he stuttered. “I was standing there at the door and I just…that damn toy got under my foot.”

He couldn’t hide the look of confusion on his face as he surveyed the broken plastic Tonka truck. That thing was big enough that Ian should have definitely seen it before he tripped on it.

“What were you doing creeping so close to the door for anyway?” he asked, genuinely confused.

They both turned to look at Lip when they heard him laugh.

“He was fucking eavesdropping man.” He told Mickey. “Always been a little nosey one, right Ian?”

They all looked back down at Ian but he had hung his head down somewhat from the embarrassment and somewhat from the shame that he had been caught.

Mickey just chalked it up to another new thing he’d learned about his boyfriend on this trip.

“It’s ok.” Mickey tried to comfort him a little as he helped him stand back up. “Lucky for you I’m used to people trying to watch everything I do.” He joked.

Ian nudged Mickey with his shoulder and they both smiled as they made their way back up the steps to sit back down with his family.

“You know we’re not the ones you need to worry about here Ian” Lip started. “Now if he can meet Frank and not leave your ass here then we’ll know he’s the real deal.”

Ian shook his head, he knew his brother was right. Fucking Frank.

They all stood and got ready to make their way to the wedding rehearsal.

Ian breathed what he would almost call a sigh of relief. Bringing Mickey here had gone a lot smoother than he thought. Aside from Fi, Debs and Vee having their outburst and his accident, everything had gone well so far. Mickey hadn’t ditched his ass yet, his family seemed to like him and apparently he was fitting right in with them too.

This was the most relaxed he had ever been bringing a boyfriend home, it was actually really nice. Mickey fit right in easily and it seemed to come naturally. This was great, he really felt like he was home.


	10. Those 3 Little Words

The rehearsal had gone about as well as could be expected. Fiona seemed to have just a touch of bridezilla going on though. She had made everyone run about ten practices walk-throughs before JimmySteve (they’d always call him that) and Vee convinced her that everything looked perfect. She had finally let everyone else go home so that just the family was left.

Ian was fussing around, trying to make sure all the seats were in the right place and all the decorations were positioned just so. Debs was following behind her, attempting to help but just getting increasingly more frustrated with her sister. They began arguing, Fiona saying every detail needed to be exactly perfect and Debs trying to convince her that her wedding was going to be amazing even if the centerpiece was two millimeters off center. Ian had stepped in trying to calm the situation and bring both girls back to the task at hand.

Mickey, Kev and JimmySteve were all three standing back with their hands in their pockets, watching the scene unfold before them. Each of them was in awe of the craziness unfolding in front of them.

“We never had a chance did we?” Mickey sighed.

“I don’t know man,” JimmySteve started, “you’re still fairly new. Maybe you still have time to run.” he joked, a low laugh escaping his lips.

“I don’t think so.” Mickey replied, shaking his head, “I think I might be in too deep already.” He laughed a little too.

Kev turned to face both of them. “Boys I hate to tell you this,” he chuckled, “but once either one of those fucking Gallaghers set their sights on you, you were done for. They had you before you even knew what the fuck hit you.”

Mickey and JimmySteve turned to face the older man almost in shock at what he had just said about the Ian and Fiona. Kev grinned back at them.

“What can I say?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders, “I know it from experience man. Vee is basically a fucking Gallagher and she was the same way with me. She had my heart in the palm of her hand before I even realized what the fuck hit me. All I can tell you is, just buckle up and enjoying the fucking ride and thank whatever fucking god you believe in that they chose you.”

Both men nodded at him knowingly and then turned their attention back to the amazing people standing before them. Mickey didn’t know about the others, but he was thanking his lucky stars that he had found Ian and that the red head had chosen him to spend his time with. He didn’t know how he had managed his life before Ian but he knew he didn’t want to know what it was like without him anymore.

As he looked at the two men beside him, he knew they felt the same about Fiona and Vee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fiona and JimmySteve had decided to wait and have their bachelor/bachelorette parties until Ian was back in town.

Fiona had insisted that Ian go out with her, Vee, Debs and some of the girls from Patsy’s instead of with the boy. She convinced him that he would definitely enjoy going to the strip club they were going to as opposed to the one the guys would be doing their thing at. Of course that didn’t take very much convincing really, he had absolutely no interest in seeing half naked women. He’d tried having sex with a woman once, just because someone told him that no one was completely gay or straight. Had him thinking that he might be missing something. Turns out he wasn’t, not even a little bit. Even the thought of it now made him shiver, he really was 100% gay, like all the way, no question about it.

* * *

 

Mickey had ended up with them for the night, something about everybody else having to be separated from their girlfriends and stuff, that it was only fair if Mickey and Ian didn’t get to be together either.

While the girls and Ian went out to do whatever it was they were doing, JimmySteve had decided on a simple boy’s night out. He just wanted to go out with the guys to a bar, have a few drinks and then crash at Kev’s place for the night.

They had arrived at the Alibi and taken over a table when JimmySteve’s other friends got there.

“Hey guys!” JimmySteve greeted them. “This is Mickey..”

One of them cut him off, “Dude! We know who he is, EVERYBODY knows who he is.”

The man extended his hand to Mickey, shaking firmly. “Nice to meet you. I’m Noah.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Mickey replied, half grunting.

“I’m Caleb.” The other man introduced himself, extending his hand as well before turning his attention back to JimmySteve.

“How in the hell did you manage to get Mickey Milkovich to come to this ‘bachelor party’ or whatever you want to call it?” Caleb asked, clearly teasing JimmySteve. Mickey could tell just by the way this guy carried himself and the tone of his voice that he was a cocky asshole.

“Actually, he’s here with Ian.” JimmySteve replied. Mickey noticed something strange in his voice when he gave his reply, it was almost like he was boasting, which Mickey didn’t fully understand.

“Oh.” Caleb sighed, he almost sounded defeated. Mickey didn’t understand this reaction either. “Well I’m going to grab a beer from the bar, I’ll be right back. Noah?” He looked over at his friend.

“Yeah just grab me one too while you’re up there.” Noah replied and Caleb turned to walk off.

“What’s with him?” Mickey asked, to no one in particular, as he took a long swig of his beer.

JimmySteve opened his mouth to answer but Kev beat him to it. “He’s just still hung up on Ian. It’s pretty pathetic if you ask me, I mean the guy’s been gone for years and he’s the one who cheated Ian, walking around here acting like a little bitch when it was his own fucking fault Ian left.”

“Mhmm.” Mickey grunted.

Ian had told him about Caleb. They had been together right after he graduated high school, before he decided to move to New York. He said he was just immature and Caleb had cheated on him, with a woman no less, and then had the audacity to have Ian believing that it wasn’t cheating because it wasn’t with a dude. The little fucker had broken Ian’s heart back then, Mickey could almost kick his ass for that, but he figured he’d be better off thanking him. That was the final straw that pushed Ian into actually moving away.

Caleb returned to the table with the beers. He still had somewhat of a scowl on his face as the other men laughed and cut up with each other. Mickey noticed it was bothering JimmySteve a little that Caleb was being so grouchy, and he didn’t want to be the cause of him not having a good time, so he decided to try and lighten the mood a little. He figured he might as well address the elephant in the room.

“You know Caleb,” he started, “I guess I really should thank you.” He clapped his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

Caleb’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Kev, Noah and JimmySteve watched, both of them just as confused.

“Well if you hadn’t been such a dick, or should I say pussy, to Ian, he never would have moved, and I wouldn’t have gotten to meet him.” Mickey said, but they could all tell by his tone he was clearly joking.

JimmySteve and Noah died laughing once they realized he was kidding. “Holy fucking shit!” Kev laughed. “I love this fucking guy!” He clapped his hand down on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey let a small smirk play across his lips.

It took Caleb a minute to come around but he finally nodded his head and let out a chuckle. “Yeah, you’re welcome I guess.”

Once Noah and jimmySteve got their giggling fit under control, they all continued drinking the night away. Every single one of them was shifaced, all except for Mickey, he was still semi-sober. The rest of the night went pretty well. That was until fucking Frank stumbled in.

Somehow or another they had ended up on stage at the same strip club Ian and the girls were at. They were all up there shaking their asses, or at least trying to while remaining upright. All of them except Mickey and Frank, who were standing backstage.

“So who the hell are you anyway?” Frank mumbled to Mickey. It took him back a little that there was actually someone here who didn’t know who he was already. Not that he really wanted everyone to know him; he had just become accustomed to always being recognized.

“Oh, I’m Mickey.” He answered.

“I’m Frank.” The older man continued, “So what the fuck did you do to get mixed up with this sorry lot?” he asked, pointing in the direction of whatever the fuck kind of strip so the guys were performing on the stage.

“I..uh..I came here with Ian for the wedding.” Mickey stuttered. He had been told by Kev and the guys briefly about Frank. He basically knew he was a drunk, sorry ass excuse of a father to the Gallagher clan. He wasn’t sure if he knew Ian was gay or if he cared or how to really approach that subject. It was a sore subject for Ian and they never really talked about parents much, other than Mickey giving some short, gory details of his childhood. If his dad was any basis to go on for how men reacted to their sons being gay, then he knew he was about to need to be on the defensive. His muscles tensed a little as he continued talking to the other man.

“Aah, I see,” Frank continued. “You must be the new boyfriend. Can’t believe you’d be ok with the old one grinding on the tall red headed one there.” He nodded his head towards where Caleb had moved his little strip show from the stage onto Ian’s lap.

The first thing that hit Mickey was that Frank had breezed past the point that Ian had a boyfriend, acting as if it didn’t phase him at all. That was amazing to Mickey. Having a parent who was not bothered by who their child was or who they chose to be with, it was a foreign concept to him.

The second thing hit him like a fucking bullet. Caleb, douche extraordinaire, was grinding his ass all over his boyfriend’s dick; rubbing all over his body and Ian was visibly uncomfortable. Within a split second Mickey’s blood was boiling.   This motherfucker had some nerve trying this shit right in front of him.

Fortunately for that ass-hat, Mickey at least had enough of his rational thinking intact to not want to ruin the night for Fiona and JimmySteve. He stalked over to where everyone was sitting, Noah trying his best to remove Caleb from Ian’s body, to no avail. When they caught sight of a red faced Mickey coming over, they all got quiet and stepped back.

“I think you might have picked the wrong lap to dance on.” Mickey strained out from between clenched teeth, his voice staying low enough to not draw any more attention than what was already on them.

“Nah man.” Caleb stated, just as cocky as ever. “I just wanted to give Ian here the show you wouldn’t…didn’t want him to feel left out.” He let a sly grin slide across his face, as he continued rolling his body on Ian’s.

“Is that right?” Mickey growled, cracking his neck from side to side.

By this point, everyone around their area had stopped what they were doing to watch. Most of them had out their phones, videoing the encounter. This shit was going to be on TMZ before they ever left the club, Mickey knew that, but right now the only thing he cared about was getting this smug asshole off his boyfriend without beating his ass like he really wanted to. He was still trying to show some respect for Fiona and her fiancé.

He grabbed Caleb by the arm and yanked his half naked ass off Ian’s lap. Then without a word he lifted his shirt up over his head, wrapped it around the back of his boyfriend’s neck and used it as leverage to pull himself over the red head’s legs and lower himself to straddle his lap.

He drew in a deep breath, steeling himself to the idea that he was really about to do this in front of all these people, and most likely even more when those videos got out. Then he blocked that all out and began snaking his body to the sound of the music. Rolling and grinding himself down onto Ian’s lap. The red head’s breath hitched, and he raised his hands to Mickey’s hips, gripping them tightly, pushing him down so he could feel the ever growing erection in his jeans.

With that, everyone else around them just faded away. Mickey was no longer self-conscious, he was only aware of himself and Ian in that moment. Nothing else even registered to him.

Ian’s hands wandered around to the button on the front of his boyfriend’s jeans, then to the zipper, then pulling the fabric down his body as Mickey lifted enough to slip them off. He returned immediately to Ian’s lap, rolling his hips, searching for any type of friction for his raging hard-on. He found what his body was seeking when Ian spun him around, dropping his ass right on Ian’s dick, reaching his arms around to grip Mickey through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs. The red head licked a long strip up the brunette’s neck and settled on his ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth, sucking a swirling it with his tongue. His warm breath gently blowing into Mickey’s ear.

Mickey nearly came just from that but Fiona’s voice broke through there brain’s fogginess and snapped them both back to reality.   Everyone in their group was staring at them, mouths open, nearly drooling. That was everyone besides Caleb, who knows where the fuck he had gone. Mickey really didn’t care.

Reluctantly, they broke apart and Mickey redressed himself, so they could continue the festivities with everyone else.

The rest of the night had been just as interesting as the beginning.

Kev and JimmySteve ended up competing in a wet tee-shirt contest. Mickey wasn’t even sure how in the hell they had talked the place into entering them in it. The danced their little hearts out though and amazingly enough, JimmySteve had almost won the whole damn thing. Although Mickey figured that probably had something to do with the fact that he was blubbering on about how he was getting married tomorrow and how amazing Fiona was. People just thought he was sweet, not that he looked good in a soaking wet white tee-shirt.

Mickey helped JimmySteve back out to his car and started the short drive back to the cheap motel room Fiona was making him stay in because it was “bad luck” for them to stay together the night before the wedding or something. Mickey didn’t understand that shit what so ever. How could anybody think that it was perfectly fine to live in the same house and fuck every night but somehow doing the same thing the night before a wedding was going to curse you for life? Oh well, to each their own he supposed.

He found out that while JimmySteve was a happy drunk, when he started winding down and needed sleep, he turned into a blabbering mess.

“I just love her so much man.” JimmySteve mumbled, slurring his words all together. “She’s just too good for me.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Mickey answered, laughing low enough that the other man wouldn’t notice.

“She’s so beautiful and awesome and amazing and I just…I just love her forever.” He kept rambling. “Can you even believe I got her to marry me?! I couldn’t even get her to really talk to me when we met. Wanna know what’s real embarrassing?! We met in a club. She was dancing and I couldn’t take my eyes off her man. Some guy was messing with her and I tried to be a hero and come to the rescue. Went home with her, we ended up fucking in the kitchen and her dad, fucking Frank, he walked in and…..” he trailed off, still trying to fight sleep as Mickey parked the car in the parking lot.

Mickey couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer and it echoed through the inside of his car.

“What?” JimmySteve asked. “What’s so fucking funny? That’s really what happened.”

Mickey shook his head, “I believe you. I guess Kev was right about those fucking Gallaghers man, when they want something they are gonna take it.”

He went around to help Mickey get out, he figured JimmySteve wouldn’t want her husband’s face all smashed up with gravel in it from falling out of his car.

“It’s just something about those Gallaghers.” JimmySteve slurred.

Mickey nodded, even though the other man wasn’t looking at him. “You’re right, just something about them.”

 

* * *

 

The guests were all arriving and being escorted to their seats. It was almost time for the wedding to start.

Fiona was already in her dress with her hair done and Vee was doing her makeup for her. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

“Fi you know she can’t fucking put that shit on if you’re crying!” Ian joked. “Can’t you wait until after your pictures at least?”

Then he saw the look of panic on his sister’s face. “Fi what’s wrong?” he asked, dropping down on the stool in front of where his sister was sitting.

Fiona looked into his eyes. “What if I’m making a mistake? What if I’m not supposed to marry him Ian?”

This threw him completely off, they all knew that JimmySteve was perfect for her, no matter how many times he fucked it up. There was no question in anybody’s mind that they would be together forever.

“You know JimmySteve is the only one for you Fi. What’s got you questioning that now?” Ian was genuinely concerned.

“I don’t know, I know he’s right for me, I just…I can’t shake this nervous feeling I have all the sudden. What’s wrong with me?” Fiona sobbed.

Ian hugged his sister to his shoulder and let just let her cry for a while before he responded.

“This is absolutely normal Fi. You’re just worked up because all this work you’ve put into this thing is finally about to pay off. You’re gonna march down that aisle to your man and you’re gonna be the most beautiful bride that anyone has ever seen.” He told her with such conviction that his sister lifted up and faced him again.

“How did you get to be an expert on this type of thing Ian?” she asked.

Ian responded without even thinking, “I guess when you find that kind of love you know that you can’t let it go and I never understood that until now.”

As soon as it was out of his mouth, Ian realized what he had just said. He had said that he was in love with Mickey Milkovich. But he wasn’t, was he? It had only been a few months since they had been together and less than a week since he had said they were “official”. He couldn’t be falling in love with him already. He was just trying to help Fiona, that’s were that had come from. Yeah that had to be it; at least that was what he was going to tell himself right now.

Lucky for him, if his sister had really heard what he had implied, she didn’t say anything else about it. She just straightened up and let Vee fix her makeup so that she could go get married.

* * *

 

The wedding had gone beautifully. Kev had insisted that Mickey sit upfront in the row with him and Lip because several of the women had recognized him and attempted to approach him more than once. He didn’t mind it though because that just put him closer to where Ian was standing so he didn’t have to strain himself to stare at him the whole time.

Afterwards, they had walked over to one of the fields at the park where the tents were set up for the reception. Ian had to sit at the front table with the wedding party while they had dinner so there was no one to shield Mickey from the women walking over to say hi and take pictures with him. He was gracious about it, as he always was when his fans came up to him. He let them take pictures and he even signed a few autographs.

He could see the jealousy and anger bubbling up through Ian’s eyes with each lady that came to speak to and hang all over him. It made him happy just a little that he would be jealous over him but he also wanted the red head to know that he had nothing to worry about either, so in between pictures he would make sure to glance up at him so he would know he was thinking about him. The next time he looked up though, his boyfriend was no longer at the table. He began scanning the area to see where he might have gone when somebody grabbed his arm from behind him.

“Excuse me..” he started, but cut himself off when he saw that it was Ian. Then he just grinned at him.

“Mind if I have this dance Mr. Milkovich?” he asked, “Or are you too busy with these other people?” He questioned, turning towards the small group of women that were standing in front of him.

They caught the hint of suggestion in his voice and started to back away, heading back to their tables.

“Of course you can Mr. Gallagher. It would be my pleasure.” He answered as he took his hand and led him over to the tent that covered the dance floor so they could dance the night away alongside Fiona, JimmySteve, Kev and Vee.

* * *

 

They had all been dancing for what felt like hours. Mickey was more than done and ready to leave with Ian.

Just as he was leading his boyfriend towards the exit, another love song came echoing out over the dance floor.

                        _“Baby_

_It's been a long day, baby_

_Things ain't been going my way_

_And now I need you here_

_To clear my mind all the time”_

 

“Oh come on Mick!” Ian begged. “Just one more dance?”

Mickey didn’t think he had enough energy to even make it to his car at this point, but how the hell could he say no to that puppy dog face? He knew he couldn’t, never would be able to, he was sure. So of course he caved, as he knew would always be the case if Ian wanted him to do something.

“Alright.” He huffed, trying his best to sound gruff and failing miserably. “Just one more though. I’m really fucking tired.”

“I swear I’ll make it worth your while when we get to the house.” The red head purred in his ear as he lead him back to the dance floor.

            _“Oh, because_

_You are the best thing_

_(you're the best thing)_

_You are the best thing_

_(you're the best thing, baby)_

_You are the best thing_

_(you're the best thing, oh)_

_Ever happened to me”_

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist and Ian wrapped his over Mickey’s shoulders. They swayed to the tune of the music a beat before the taller man leaned down and spoke softly in the other man’s ear. “You know I realized something very important today.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Mickey questioned.

“See you really are the best thing that’s ever happened to me babe.” Ian continued. “And I am happier now than I have ever been with anyone before.”

            _“Baby_

_We've come a long way_

_And baby_

_You know I hope and I pray_

_That you believe me_

_When I say this love will never fade away.”_

Mickey’s chest was growing tight, his hands were starting to sweat, really he was starting to sweat everywhere, he had a lump in his throat, “Ian…” he squeaked out, barely audible.

But Ian continued, “I was talking to my sister earlier, she was second guessing the wedding and everything and I was trying to comfort her, saying anything I could to make her feel better, and well I said some things that I thought I was just saying to help her but then now I really think that I was saying them out loud because I needed to hear them myself and…” He was basically rambling at this point, complete verbal diarrhea that he couldn’t stop on his own.

“Ian” Mickey said his name softly, but a little louder that the first time. His nerves still very present but easing enough that he could at least speak again.

“Well Mickey, babe, I just.. I wasn’t sure what to think about any of this but now I think.. no now I KNOW             what it all means and I just need to say it to you and holy shit… Mick I’m sorry, I’m totally just spouting off shit that is probably not making any sense right now.”

“Ian,” Mickey stated with a little more force, but still not enough to stop the freight train that was Ian’s thought process right now.

“All that I’m really trying to say is that I realized today that I love you Mickey.” And there it was, it was out in the open and Ian knew that there was no way to take it back now. His eyes dropped to the floor and his heart fell into his shoes as he stood there, completely raw and exposed waiting for Mickey to say something, anything to let him know he hadn’t ruined what they had up to this point.

Mickey stood there in shock for what felt like a million years but was probably more like 30 seconds before he regained his ability to speak. He had known this was where Ian was going, but he had expected to feel scared or uneasy or any other type of feeling you might have when someone drops a bomb on you that you’re not ready for. To his own surprise though, he hadn’t felt any of those things. In actuality, he felt the total opposite when Ian finally got those three words out.

No one he’d ever been in a relationship with had ever said those words to him and he sure as hell had never said them back. Now here he was, standing in front of this impossibly gorgeous red head who had just confessed his love for him, and he was in awe that he didn’t want to turn and run away. In fact, he knew in that moment that he loved his boyfriend too.   He had really probably known the entire time, he just wasn’t aware that love was what he had been feeling all along.

“Ian,” he said softly, taking his face between his hands, lifting until their eyes could meet. “I love you, too.” It was the most genuine thing he had ever tried to sound and he hoped that he was getting his feelings across.

He got confirmation when Ian’s face broke into a smile that reached from ear to ear. Then, he wasn’t sure who had done it, more than likely both of them, but their lips crashed together in a passionate, soul connecting kiss.

In that moment, Mickey felt more alive, more loved, more at home than he had ever felt in his life and he knew Ian felt the same way and with each other, they would always be home.

They are each other’s safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Really it's still open for if I decide to write a sequel or should I say if the idea for one strikes me at some point. I really have enjoyed writing this and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for the support so far. For now I plan to write a few one-shot ideas I've had floating around this crazy brain of mine.


End file.
